Balance of the Cycle
by Rolyn
Summary: The fives elements live in a always turning cycle but if that cycle is thrown off the world will face chaos and distruction and it is all up to one girl that doesn't even seem to be exist to keep balance CS BOOK 2 COMING SOON
1. Regions

**This story came to me in Global Studies class cause we are learning about China! And Avatar inspired it too so anything related to that, I do not own.**

**May: Um….wha?**

**Drew: In other words she came up with another way to annoy and destroy our lives!**

**Me: In a nut shell, yes!**

**May: Oh……okay!**

**Me: Drew would you do us the honor of saying the disclaimer.**

**Drew: Yea, cause it's the best part of any of your stories! Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Chapter One: The Corners of the Regions**

There are five sections to the world.

Each making up an element that would stand for each region and of which the section is located.

Water, Earth, Fire, Wood, and Metal.

Water is located to the north, Fire is located to the south, earth is located to the center, metal is located to the west and wood is to the east.

The five elements balance out each other maintaining the harmony that never seems to last.

Wood feeds fire

Fire creates earth (ashes)

Earth bears metal

Metal collects water

And water nourishes wood

All these elements represented by their own natural and physical state in our world.

The region of fire takes upon the name Pao.

The region of water takes upon the name Zuan.

The region of earth takes upon the name Heng.

The region of wood takes upon the name Beng

The region of metal takes upon the name Pi.

There are inhabitants that lived in each region for thousands of years, people actually have come to gain the ability to control the element of their region. Those special abilities were specified as talents and if you withheld a talent you were known as the manipulator or bender of that element.

But one element…..

One element that was thought to be a myth. Manipulators of this element were thought to be legends.

These people of this element were said to have lived in a secluded and hidden region. They never made contact with the outside world and they had a strong connection to nature and the simple ways of life. They lived in harmony and secluded themselves into hiding for that reason. People are skeptical over the fact that these manipulators still or ever existed.

No theory is correct until proven.

The region was known as Vayu, the region of air…..

Nobody knew much of Vayu; only stories that have been retold and altered.

Air completely throws the world out of balance by strengthening water, fire and wood while metal and earth stay grounded. It was such a confusing element.

But alas, it is only a myth….but what will happen when that myth is turned into something much more.

What will happen when one of those manipulators come out of hiding due to a legend so important to our world that we must depend on that one single human being to save our souls?

Only time will tell what will happened to this balanced world as the flow of the cycle is disturbed…..

**Review if you like it! Pweez tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Preview of Ch2:**

"_Mom! Dad!...please…..don't leave me…" She cried._

"_You have to find these Talismen before anyone else takes procession of them, if you fail, the world will cease to exist…."_

"_This is it Beautifly! You and me together, we'll live up to the legend and save the world!"_


	2. Destinies

**Okay here's chapter of Balance of the Cycle! Oh and if you are confused as to why wood is an element, ask China cause they say it is but in this story it is like important so do not criticize me BLAME CHINA!!!!!!**

**Drew: They get it! Calm down!**

**Me: Okay…..Okay…..**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or anything that may seem similar to avatar!**

**Destinies**

"HAHAHA!!!!!!" That cheerful laugh rang through the entire temple. It was so full of life and joy. You had to wonder what was so wonderful to cause such laughter. One girl knew what was causing the laugh and she shook her head as she began to follow the sound.

The girl had midnight black hair and sea green eyes. Her skin was tanned a deep tan color and she was currently wearing her traditional monk robes, that were an eggshell color, even though she wasn't a monk, she was only fourteen years of age. She went through the corridor of the temple and walked to the edge of the balcony. She looked out into the horizon to see the tops of the tallest mountains known in the north.

"WHOO HOO!!!" The girl looked down and saw just what she expected. Her closest and best friend was soaring the skies on a white air glider. Next to her friend was an interesting butterfly creature also known as Beautifly.

"Hey May!!!!!" The girl called. Her friend known as May looked up at her friend on the balcony and grinned. She shifted her glider so that it brought her upwards and when she reached the balcony she jumped away from the glider landing nimbly on her feet. The glider came down and May caught it in her hand. Her Beautifly perched itself on her head.

"What's up Becky?" May asked as she straightened out her white and tan robes. May looked at her friend in the eye letting her sapphire eyes meet Becky's sea green ones. May had her brunette hair in two high pigtails with white ribbon that wrapped around each ponytail six times. She was also fourteen.

"Your mom wants you." Becky explained. May nodded and the two of them dashed into the huge temple.

That temple was known as the air temple. Where the air manipulators would reside. They were the ones that made up the myth. They were the ones that stayed secluded from the rest of the world by hiding the temple far up in the clouds. They were the people of Vayu.

Becky and May ran down each hall of the temple. They swerved and skidded to stops whenever they believed they went in the wrong direction or they were going to crash into someone. The temple was so large due to the fact that every air manipulator resided there. There was always a place for a family.

May and Becky turned a corner and crashed into someone making a three person collision.

"Now where are you two rushing off to?" May looked up and immediately recognized the person they had knocked over.

"Sorry Mikiko." May said standing up and bowing with her hands folded prayer style. Becky quickly shuffled to her feet and copied her friends actions. Mikiko smiled and waved her hand. A sudden burst of wind sent both of them flying and they landed on their butts.

"No apologies needed Maya. You and Rebecca should get a move on." Mikiko instructed wagging her finger at the two pre-teens. The both nodded giggling.

Mikiko was one of the six temple elders who held some of the greatest skill and power in all of Vayu. She was an elderly women but she always loved to play especially with her two favorite girls; May and Becky.

* * *

"Maxwell Maple! Stop that this instant." A woman in advanced looking white robes ordered. She had brunette hair just like May and cobalt eyes that were now shimmering with annoyance. Her name was Caroline.

"C'mon mom! You let May use her talent why can't I use mine?" A little boy about ten years old asked. He had deep navy hair and onyx eyes. He was currently bouncing around in an air bubble that was literally made of air. Caroline shook her head.

"Your sister is more experienced then you and she doesn't do it in the temple!" Caroline snapped. Maxwell or Max for short sighed in defeat and made the air bubble disappear. "Thank you." Caroline sighed.

The door suddenly slammed open and May came flying into the home on her glider. Beautifly was close behind and Rebecca came in giggling.

"I found her for you Mrs. Maple!" Becky said pointing to May who was circling the ceiling.

"What were you saying about May never using her talent in the temple?" Max asked raising an eyebrow. Caroline shook her head then lifted her hands in the air only to bring them down quickly. In doing so May was pushed to the floor by an air current. "SEE! You're doing it too!" Max whined. Caroline ignored him.

"May, the elders wish to see you." Caroline said with her face becoming serious.

"What'd I do?" May asked frowning slightly.

"Just come." Caroline instructed as she headed to the door. "Maxwell, Rebecca, you two come too." Max and Becky obeyed and followed Caroline out the door. Caroline led them through hall after hall before coming to a door. It had no knob or even a knocker. This door could only be opened by a true air manipulator. Caroline brought her arms back then pushed forward. You could see the intense winds build up so much pressure that the door opened slowly.

It was finally opened and the elders could be seen. They were all in robes similar to everybody else's; with the same white or light tan color but they seemed more elegant. The first elder was easy to recognize; it was Mikiko. The second was a fat man named Balto, the third was a skinny tall women named Xi, the fourth was another man who was very short named Milshito, then another women who was fat named Barshita and the last was who May was very familiar with; it was her father Norman.

"May Haruka Maple, please step forth." Balto instructed. May gulped and walked to the center of the large room. She felt all the eyes of the elders on her but she felt safe that her father was up there too.

"You, my child have been watched for so long." Barshita said.

"Since birth you had such an interesting aura that made you special." Milshito continued.

"The way you acted never reflected your significance to life as we know it." Xi said

"You are playful, kind hearted, naïve, and young." Mikiko said. May smiled.

"But you have the greatest responsibility of all the people who exist today on this earth." Norman said. His voice sounded much more serious then when he usually spoke to May and that made her feel uncomfortable.

"You know of the cycle May?" Xi asked. May nodded.

"Well then you should also understand that they cycle has no place for our element due to the fact that it would throw everything off." Balto said. May nodded once again.

"The cycle is in jeopardy and only someone outside that cycle can restore the balance before we all lose what we hold dear." Milshito said

"There is an evil out there on the earth that wishes to destroy that cycle for selfish gain." Barshita said shaking her head.

"His name is Giovanni. He is a native fire manipulator he is also emperor of Pao, but he wishes to poses all the talents so that he may conquer each region. One by one." Mikiko said, her face falling.

"There had always been a person from Vayu; a person who is outside the cycle who is the one to restore and keep balance. That person is called the Keeper of the Balance of the cycle…..or Balance keeper for short or even Balancer of the cycle." Xi said.

"Did you ever know, May, that the last air manipulator to do this was named Haruka. You are her reincarnation." Mikiko said.

"That makes you, May Haruka Maple, The Balancer of the cycle." Norman said lower his head slightly. May eyes widened in shock.

"W-What…" She stuttered softly.

"With this title you must stop the threat that is upon the world." Barshita said.

"Giovanni plans to obtain the power of each element by acquiring the source. You know of these don't you May?" Balto said. May shook her head. Her face still looked shocked and she felt rather upset that they didn't even seem to care. Only Mikiko had a look of concern. Norman just concealed it.

"The source of each element is a talisman that exists in each region. Each talisman gives one the ability to obtain the talent of that region if you are not from that regions decent. Those talisman are thought to be what caused talents to exist today. Each one was hidden by the great elders before the ones that exist today. Giovanni is setting out to find each Talisman." Xi said.

"The only region that has an idea of where their talisman is is us. We have hidden it ourselves for safe keeping." Milishito explained.

"You have to find these talisman before anyone else takes procession of them, if you fail, the world will cease to exist." Norman said.

"WHAT!?!?! I'M JUST A KID!!!!!! I CAN"T DO THIS!!!!!" May shouted as tears streamed down her face. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"You are the only one who can seal away the talismans so that they can never be used for evil. It is your duty." Norman said. He stood up and looked at his daughter blankly. She looked back still crying. "Are you willing to let the world suffer for what you don't want to do? Such selfish desires are not worth life…..no go."

"D-Daddy…." May sobbed.

"GO!" He ordered. May flinched over the tone of his voice and ran out the room. Rebecca followed her quickly, crying a little herself. Caroline stared at her husband as he sat back down.

"I hope you know what you just did!" Caroline said before leaving with Max.

"You had to Norman…." Xi said.

"All we can do is hope…" Balto muttered. Mikiko closed her eyes and lowered her head. A lone tear fell into her lap.

* * *

"C'mon May….e-everything will be okay." Becky said stroking May's back as she sobbed into her pillow.

"NO! Becky do you know what just happened!? I have the well being of billions of people on my shoulder and I haven't even finished school yet!"

"May….."

"Just go….I want to sleep."

Becky sighed and left the room. May shut her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

**May's Dream…..**

May was floating in darkness. She was cold and alone. Nothing about where she was felt safe or comforting.

_You'll destroy us all…._

"Hello!?" May called out into the darkness.

_You only care about you….you don't care that all life depends on you…_

"What!? NO!!"

_Everyone will die…_

"NO!!"

_And it will be all your fault…._

**End…**

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" May screeched as she sat up in bed. She darted her eyes around panting heavily. She was saturated with cold sweat and she was shaking. "It…was…all…a…dream" She said clutched her chest. Beautiful heard her scream and fluttered over to perch itself on her head.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

May's room shook slightly making her fall off her bed with a thud. She got up and looked out the window to see what had happened and that's when she saw that an explosion had happened in the lower parts of the temple. She saw the fire blazing and she could make out the forms of people running into the temple.

May ran out her room with her heart pounding. She saw her mother and father heading for the door and she ran to them.

"No May…" Norman said pushing her back.

"What's happening!!!???" May asked. Caroline grabbed May in a hug and Norman did too.

"Take care of Max…." Caroline said with tears streaming down her face. "Your father and I love you."

"Mom! What's going on?!" May asked once again with tears streaming down her face as well.

"May….just take Max and leave the temple." Norman instructed. "We love you…." He said choking back tears. With that both of her parents left the room.

"Mom! Dad!...please……don't leave me…" May said as she fell to the floor. She held her head and sobbed like she hadn't before. Another explosion sounded shaking the temple again.

"May?" May lifted her head to see her brother standing in the doorway of his room. "What's happening?" May then remembered what her father said and grabbed her glider. She also reached for a sack of gold coins. _'Something tells me we're gonna need this…'_

"Max grab your glider!" May ordered. He nodded and went back into his room. He came out with a blue glider that looked like a smaller version of May's. She grabbed his hand then went out the door, Beautifly quickly followed. She dragged him down a hall when May crashed into someone.

"May!"

"Becky!"

The two friends embraced and May noticed that Becky had been crying as well.

"What's happening?" May asked her. Becky's eyes shut tight.

"T-The temple is under attack. Giovanni is here…" Becky said. "My parents went to go help fight him and his people."

May grit her teeth.

"Becky take Max and get out of here." May instructed.

"But May….w-what about you?"

"Just do this for me Becky. I'll be okay." May said with a forced smile. Becky looked unsure for a second but then nodded. May smiled and dashed back in the direction she had come from. She went all through out the temple until she got to the elders room. May looked at the large door and swallowed. It was a hard door to open if you weren't strong enough. May put down her glider then pulled her hands back. She pushed them forward and a gust of wind hit the door. It didn't move a bit. May put more energy and power into it but still nothing. Beautifly saw her owner struggling so it began to flap its wings with more power letting out a gust of her own. The two strong winds made the door slowly creak open until May had enough room to enter.

She looked around and gasped in horror. The room was completely destroyed. Fires were scattered about the room. On the floor was what May wished she never saw. Dozens of burned and lifeless bodies of the people who stood up to defend the temple; people she knew. She saw a shadow jump towads the window and she tried to follow. The shadow opened a palm and fire streamed out of its hand hitting May on the arm, that gave it the chance to escape. May held her now burnt arm in pain and searched around the room; then finally spotted her parents.

"MOM! DAD!" She shook each one of their bodies but got no reaction. Her tears began to pour more as she choked on sobs The pain she felt in her arm was no match for the pain she felt in her heart. "Mom…..Dad…..I-I told you not to leave me…." May let herself cry openly when she heard a groan. She looked around and saw a body moving slightly. She quickly ran to the person and gasped. "Mikiko?"

"May….my little blossom….so good to see….you." Mikiko said; her voice was weak and faint.

"This is all my fault!" May cried. Mikiko lifted her hand and stroked May's face.

"You did not cause this…..Giovanni came for the talisman….."

"And now he has it!"

"No May…" Mikiko said taking May's hand and opening it. She placed a rock cut in the shape of an octagon with the Chinese symbol for air on it in her palm and closed Mays hand around it. "You have it….." With that said Mikiko breathed her last breathe.

"No! Mikiko! NO!!!!" She screamed closing her eyes. The symbol on the talisman in May's hand began to glow and the talisman completely disappeared in her hand. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing an eerie white. The winds in the room began to pick up and became dangerously harsh. Beautifly was thrown around by the winds and debris flew all around May. (A/N: Uh oh Avatar state status….)

* * *

Becky ran down the halls of the temple with Max by her side. She did leave the temple before like May had told her to, but she came back for May and to see what had happened. Giovanni had gotten rid of every single Vayu resident in the entire temple. Including children.

Becky felt frustrated that she was able to survive and her other friends had to suffer and she just prayed that she didn't lose May. She ran to the door of the elder's room to see that it was already open and harsh winds were coming from the room. Becky peaked her head inside to see May standing there with her eyes glowing white and a white aura illuminating around her body.

"May? MAY!!!!"

"It's all my fault…..my fault…..my fault…." May said over and over but her voice sound different. It sounded like a mixture of her voice and another persons.

"Becky what's wrong with May?" Max asked over the roar of the winds.

"I don't know!" Becky answered shielding her eyes.

"MY FAULT!!!!!!!!" May screamed.

"MAY STOP!!!!!!" Becky ordered. May didn't listen. She just kept up the horrible winds. Becky began to walk to May but had to use her own manipulation ability to get past the power May was releasing. Becky finally got into the reach of May and grabbed her. Tears were pouring from both their eyes. "May….please!" Becky begged as she gave May a hug.

The winds finally calmed down and everything was normal. Mays aurora had disappeared and her eyes were back to their normal sapphire blue. The talisman appeared in May's hand again.

"Its okay May….Its okay." Becky said letting May cry on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

* * *

May, Max and Becky stood on the balcony of the now scorched air temple of Vayu. May looked at the talisman in her hand and shoved it in her pocket. Her arm was wrapped where the large burn had been created.

"So…..this is how it has to be?" Becky said breaking the silence.

"We lost everything." Max said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know what I have to do now…" May sighed as she opened her glider. Both Max and Becky looked at her a little confused. Beautifly landed on May's head making her giggle. "This is it Beautifly! You and me together! We'll live up to the legend and save the world!" She said with a smile. "I at least owe it to our people to do what I was chosen to do"

"And you're not going to do it alone!" Becky said opening her tan glider.

"We got your back sis!" max said opening his blue one. May smiled.

"Thanks guys! Now, Let's go restore the balance of the cycle!"

**Whew! That was so cool to write! As you can see (And I did mention this many times before) This is very similar to Avatar!**

**Drew: Idea stealer!**

**Me: No! I have my own ideas!**

**May: Yea! Like the Talisman thingies!**

**Me: Yea! Well review and tell me if you like, love, obsess over, hate, or want deleted! Press that go button!**


	3. Water: Landings

**Otay! Let's get this story on the road!**

**May: how?**

**Me: I'm gonna steal my uncle's party bus and we're gonna move this story to Russia!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: You heard me no let's go! The Po Po will be here any minute! (Pushes Drew and May out the door)**

……**.. Russia………**

**Me: So……where are we?**

**Drew: (Slaps forehead)**

**May: While we try to figure out what part of Russia we're in you can enjoy another chapter of Balance of the Cycle! Rolyn does not own pokemon or anything related to Avatar!**

**Water: Landings**

May, Becky and Max glided along the skies and passed cloud after cloud. Flying down to the actual earth took time from Vayu due to the fact that the air temple was high up in the sky for their safety and seclusion for the greater good. May's mind was full of thoughts. She thought of how she lost her people, how she would have to find a new way of life on earth, how the legend that involved her must be fulfilled to keep the world out of chaos, and how scared she was. She had never been to earth before, ever; the sky was her home and that's how it had been for the only fourteen years of her life. This whole shift would cause problems for her.

"May! Look Down!" Becky said releasing one hand from her glider to point downward. May looked to where Becky was pointing to and gasped.

"That looks like Zuan." Max said squinting to get a better look. Below them was a city, mainly colored with blues whites and other hues of those colors. Around the city was a tall wall that looked to be made of pure ice and snow. Around that border was what looked like a never ending ocean. May had never seen anything like it.

"That must be the water region!" Becky said with a huge grin.

"Well Vayu is located to the northern skies and Zuan is located on the northern part of the earth so it is obvious that we would end up here." Max said in a matter of fact tone. May rolled her eyes then grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for!? A new region means a new talisman and a new talisman means one step closer to balance!" May said as she shifted her glider so that it swooped down in the direction of the city. Becky followed and Max did as well.

After diving down for what seemed like forever they found themselves hovering above the city of Zuan. May looked around in awe and took note of the chill that filled the air. She shivered and noticed the people walking along the ice sidewalks were all wearing warm winter clothing, all in a shade of blue, white, and indigo.

"May! We need to land!" Max instructed.

"Why Max?" She asked as she looked at all the ice sculpted buildings and the river roads that had Dewgong, Milotic, and Magikarp in them.

"Nobody knows that air manipulators exist! They think that we're a myth and what if fire region people are around here? If they notice us then they'll get us for sure." Max explained.

"He's right May. We stick out way to much! We fly and our robes aren't anything like theirs." Becky said. "We should find a safe place to land and see if we can get some new clothes."

May nodded in agreement and began to head downward again, toward the ice land known as Zuan. They landed behind a snow drift in the outskirts of the city and they folded up their gliders.

"What should we do about clothes?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry. I took a few gold pieces before….." She trailed off and lowered her head.

"Before we left..." Max muttered. May took the sack of gold coins from her pocket and in doing so the air talisman fell into the snow. The air character in-graved into the stone, glimmered in the light. May looked at the talisman carefully before snatching it up out of the snow and shoving the talisman in her sack of coins.

"We can buy some clothes for the time we'll be here looking for the talisman and while we're here we should enjoy it cause this is a new experience for us."

"Yea! This is gonna be great!" Becky said with a bright smile while pumping a fist into the air enthusiastically. "Let's go!" She instructed climbing over the snow drift and made a dash towards the city. Max soon followed her. May looked at her sack that held the air talisman then looked up to the sky.

"I promise to return to the temple." She muttered quietly to herself as she smiled in a bittersweet way.

"May!!!! C'mon!" Becky called from a distance. May's smile turned into a grin and she ran to catch up with Becky and her brother. Once she did they made their way to the city. They noticed that the ice wall border only had one entrance so they would have to go through the large ice gate that had guards surrounding it. May took a step forward and looked at the gate with awe.

"Name your region and your name!" A guard ordered from atop the gate. May looked to Max and Becky for something to say but they both shrugged. They couldn't actually say they were from Vayu…..that would cause complications.

"Um…..I am Maya Haruka Maple, this is my brother Maxwell Masato Maple, and our friend Rebecca Meroko Kazawaka and we are from……the region of….wood?" May said uncertain with a slight shrug.

"Prove yourself!" The guard said throwing a plank of wood at her. She couldn't really manipulate wood to her will but with the air she could easily slice through it so she did so, giving the illusion that she had a talent over wood. The guard nodded to the others and then the trio watched as a bunch of them moved their arms up and down. Soon the ice gate began to lower into the water and a walkway made of ice that led into the city emerged in its place.

"Wow…." May breathed looking at the place in awe. Becky nudged her then the three of them headed into the city after saying thank you to the gaurds.

"Its kind of weird that they put such a large gate there that only water manipulators can open." Max commented looking back at the gate that was coming back up from the water. "Usually everything wouldn't seem so heavily guarded in the first place."

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice said from behind the trio. They turned around to see a girl about a year older then May and Becky and a boy who looked to be about the same age as the girl. The girl had bright orange hair that was in a bun while two strand of hair framed her face. She had cerulean eyes and pale-ish skin. She was wearing a thick blue coat that went to her knee, but it wasn't so thick that it looked like a puffy jacket, it looked more like traditional robes. The boy had messy raven hair and chestnut eyes. He was wearing something similar to the girls but less dress-like.

"The gate is to stop the envaders." The boy said.

"Envaders?" May questioned.

"You're rather clueless aren't you?" The girl asked smiling slightly. "By the looks of your clothes, you three aren't exactlt from here. What region do you hail from?"

"Wood." May said instantly without a moments hesitation.

"That's weird. I always thought that wood regioners would wear more brownish robes, not tan and white ones." The boy said. "Don't cha think so Misty?"

"I have to agree Ash." The girl known as Misty said with a nod. "But that's beside the topic. Our city never had this huge ice wall surrounding it until news of a war had broken out. Water manipulators all around our region helped create it to protect us from the fire regions attacks. We know that they want our talisman but it will be pretty hard to find. Its hidden in these channels." Misty said pointing to the river roadways.

"Misty! You can't just tell random people about that!" Ash said.

"Calm down Ashy. No-one will be able to find it. There are at least a billion channels throughout the region." She said in a nonchalant tone. "So you guys look lost. Do you need some help?"

"Yes please! We need some warmer clothing. Something tells me that our clothes wasn't made for being so far up north." May said. Misty laughed.

"No problem. I can hook you up. My sisters own a clothing store. I believe you know my name but I never caught yours."

"My name is May, this is my little brother Max and this is my best friend Becky."

"Cool, this here is my idiot, Ash. I'm a water manipulator, but Ash isn't cause his father wasn't."

"But my dad was still awesome." Ash said.

"Was?" Max questioned.

"Yea," Ash muttered. "He went off to see what he could do to hold off the fire region because we knew they were coming up north…..and, well, he died at sea."

"The same happened to my father..." Misty said "And my mother headed to Pi to see what she could do to get the support of the metal region."

"Our parents died to the fire region too." May said glumly as she clutched onto her sack tighter.

"Well, it seems we are all similar when it comes to this stupid war that is raising up." Misty muttered. "On a brighter note, why don't we see what kind of clothes we can some up with for you guys."

**I bet ur sayin, where's Drew?, well u better be patient!!!!!! He will come and you will be surprised!**

**May: Why!?**

**Drew: I don't even want to know.**

**Ch 3 Preview….**

"_Misty that was amazing! You work so well with your talent!...I wonder why you can't use it publicly."_

"_There are fire region ships surrounding the entire region….We're done."_

"_Who are you!!!!! Why are doing this?"_

"_I have to….there are no choices, Balancer of the cycle."_


	4. Water: Attacks

**Hello readers, if you are still wondering me May and Drew are all still lost in Russia.**

**May: I think I see a goat! Maybe he can help us! Hey…why is it green?**

**Drew: May, that's my HEAD!!!!!!!!**

**May:Oh….well you have a big head that looks like a goat.**

**Drew: URGH!!!!!**

**Me: I do not own pokemon or anything that relates to Avatar!**

**Water: Attacks**

Misty and Ash led May, Max and Becky to a small shop made entirely out of ice. Misty entered and instructed the others to follow. May looked around comparing the small clothing store to a boutique of some sorts. Becky began searching through clothes and admiring the shades of blue, indigo, purple, and white that the women's clothing came in.

"Okay guys choose what you want." Misty said. "Its all on me."

"Oh no we couldn't possibly…..what would your sisters think?" May said.

"They wont care just choose some clothes." Misty said with a reassuring smile. May smiled back in thanks and went to find clothes to wear.

Once the three air manipulators had chosen what they wanted, they exited the store. Max was wearing a smaller version of what Ash was wearing, Becky was wearing a warm white knee length pull over with purple leg warmers and white boots. On her hands were purple gloves. May chose a indigo knee length pull over that had a design on the front that looked like purple, white, and blue horizontal zig zags. She also chose blue leg warmers, indigo boots and blue gloves.

"Hey do you guys want to see a real life water manipulator in action!?" Misty asked. Max shrugged while May and Becky nodded their heads enthusiastically. Misty smiled and lead them behind the store where a space that had a channel running through it was. Misty walked over to the channel and lifted her arms. The water raised out of the water and came out in a stream. She brought her hand out extending the stream then brought it back in pulling the stream into a ball. Misty then smirked and waved her hand in a saluting motion. The water flew at Ash hitting him on the arm. Misty blew at it and his hand was frozen in an instant.

"Ughah! Misty! Un-freeze my arm!" Ash exclaimed banging his hand against the snow covered ground in an attempt to break the ice. Becky, May, and Max broke into a fit of laughter while Misty just looked saticified with her work.

"Misty, that was amazing! You work so well with your talent….I wonder why you can't use it publicly…" Becky said still a little awe struck from the performance. Living up in the clouds, and not having a clue what it was like on the actual earth can have that effect on people.

Misty frowned and her arms drooped to her sides. May immediately recognized the change in expression and frowned herself.

"Here at Zaun…..it is illegal for females to use their talents…..I could get arrested for using my abilities in public." Misty muttered; a scowl forming on her face.

"That's no fair!" May exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis. "Where I come from, three of the elders that are the strongest manipulators of our kind are female."

"I didn't know the the wood region had elders……I thought it was ruled by a king." Misty said suspiciously. May blinked then immediately regretted what she had said. Max rolled his eyes at his sister's stupid slip up.

"W-Well….what I mean is that…..I sorta….well…." Right then an ear splitting ringing came through the air penetrating the ears of anyone between a 20 mile radius. All five children covered their ears in a attempt to block the noise.

"Misty! What is that!?" May asked. Misty removed her hands from her ears then looked up at the sky. Black smoke hovered above in the air. Ash noticed as well then grit his teeth.

"Fire region……" Misty whispered as one flake of black soot fell from the sky and into her hand. May glanced at Becky and Max who both had worried looks on their faces. "Follow me!" Misty instructed running around the building and to the front where men of Zaun were floating down the channels in small boats.

"What are we doing Misty?" Ash asked.

"I don't know…..anything!" She exclaimed.

"But Mist…there is nothing we can do…..I can't manipulate and if you try to…you'll-"

"Does it look like I care Ash!" She snapped cutting him off. "I want to do what I can and I'm gonna!" Misty said following the boats floating down the channels. Ash was about to follow but May grabbed his hand.

"I'll go with her." She said simply then sprinted after the red head leaving Becky, Max and Ash to just stand there. May finally caught up and caught notice that Misty was standing on top of a bridge.

"Misty! What are you doing! You can't fight." May said once she reached her. Misty didn't answer, she just stared out over the border and all you could see was ship after ship that had the Chinese symbol for fire on them. Misty's expression seemed dark….and hopeless. "C.mon Misty you couldn't possibly…" May trailed off.

"You're right….I can't…." She wispered looking down at her mittened hands. "There are fire region ships surrounding the entire border….we're done." May looked out at the ships. A flash of Vayu burning in the flames of ruthless manipulators flashed before her eyes then a flash of the entire region of Zaun suffering the same fate flashed before her.

"No…..NO! You're not done! There is always hope…..trust me…" May muttered taking out her glider which was convienently tucked away under her clothing. Misty looked at the glider then to her.

"I knew it…..your her aren't you." Misty said with a soft smile. "You're the Ping Heng, also known as the Balancer of the cycle." May blinked in surprise.

"How'd you…"

"It was pretty obvious. The clothes you arrived in were white as snow….a traditional Vayu clothing. You mentioned having elders….and only Vayu has ever had elders…and well you look exactly like her."

"Like who?"

"Haruka….I believed in her…she lived a hundred years ago when she was chosen to balance out the cycle before the talismans were created." Misty explained. "And now you're here….giving us all hope….or me at least." May smiled before opening her glider.

"That's me….the Ping Heng." May muttered. Right then an explosion could be heard. Both girls looked to the border and saw that a hole had been blasted through it and many people dressed in black with red fire region symbols came charging in. "Misty…don't believe what others say. This is your shining moment and I have faith that you will fight greatly." Misty grinned and gave May a hand shake.

"You know it! And I trust that you'll be getting in on this action?"

"No….they're here for the talisman so I have to find it before they do." May said positioning her glider. "Wish me luck." She said quietly before she took off for the head of the city where all the channels connected.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like she beat us to it." A boy with long dull purple hair said as he narrowed his coal black eyes. He turned to his collegue who just shrugged. 

"She won't find it, and on the bright side this gives me the honor of killing her. Since all the air manipulators are dead there can't be another to take her place and we won't have to worry about that little Ping Heng anymore." The other boy said flicking his hair arrogantly as his mouth twisted into an evil smirk.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The other boy said. "You said last time you only got a shot at her arm and she has the air talisman."

"Shut up Paul!" He snapped. "Anyways….I have the fire talisman and I am practically the strongest fire manipulator next to Giovanni….everything works out."

"Whatever Drew." Paul said with a shrug. "You do what you gotta do."

"Don't you worry, I'll do so much more…."

* * *

May looked at the central channel in amazement. It was huge and it seemed impossible for anyone to find anything in the depths of its waters but May had a feeling that the talisman was somewhere at this location. At the head of the channel connection a fountain shot water out into the channels making it the obvious water source for the region. 

"This is gonna be so stupid…" May groaned as she inhaled a deep breath and jumped into the channel. She swam as far down as she could and looked frantically to see if she could locate the talisman. Even under the water she could still hear the explosions that were erupting inside the once peaceful region. _'I'm doing this for them….so they don't suffer like I did…'_ May thought as she swam. She looked around under the water for a good ten minutes before she had to come back up for air. (Being an air manipulator lets you hold your breath long)

May's head popped up from the surface and she pushed the wet hair out of her face as her face turned pink from the extreme cold that overwhelmed her once she was exposed to the air. She looked out further into the city and could see fire and water flying everywhere. She narrowed her eyes as a scowl came upon her face and went back under.

* * *

Misty lifted her arms up and slid her leg back as a huge wave picked up from the channel and swept two fire regioners into the water. Despite the freezing temperatures of the north she had beads of sweat dripping down her face. She was acting on pure will power and the skills she had in her talent may have been minor but she still managed to last this long. She was extremely tired and couldn't take much more. 

Right then Misty fell back due to the fact someone had tripped her. She fell with a loud thud and could see her attacker looking down apon her with a smug grin. His purple hair shadowed his face but his dark black eyes seemed to look upon her with supiority.

"Never thought a girl was aloud to fight." He muttered. Misty glared harshly at him and attempted to get up only to realize that he had pinned her down with his foot. "Don't struggle…if you do this will be a lot more painful…." He sneered as fire began to ignite in his hand. Misty's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Back off!!!" Someone yelled. Tackling the fire manipulator to the ground. Misty quickly got up and Max and Becky came to her side.

"You okay Misty?" Becky asked. Misty simply nodded. The person who had tackled her attacker was in fact Ash. "Ash hold up! Me and Max will handle this!" Becky said while Ash made his way to the fallen fire regioner. He stepped aside then Becky and Max moved their hands in a circular motion. Both of them had formed medium sized balls of air that spun rapidly. In sinque they both launched the air attack sending the fire regioner flying.

"How'd you do that?" Ash asked twisting his face in confusion. Becky shrugged smiling sheepishly and Max just stood there trying to act innocent.

"They'll explain later!" Misty said. "Lets just go see what we can do." They all nodded in agreement and started running towards the border, but Misty grabbed Ash's arm holding him back.

"What's up Mist?" She responded silently by giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me there."

* * *

May swam to the edge of the channel and pulled herself out of the water. She was panting heavily and was now freezing cold, probably on the edge of hypothermia. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm and she shivered violently. 

"Aw, is the poor Ping Heng cold?" An arrogant voice sneered. May snapped her head around to see a boy, probably a year older then her, dressed in fire region clothing walking towards her. She felt her stomach sink. He had bright green hair that waved in the artic like winds and piercing green eyes to match. Over all he was very appealing. "If you're that cold…" He said trailing off as a sinister smirk came across his lips. "Why don't I warm you up?"

May's eyes widened as a green flame formed in his hand and in no less then a second the odd colored fire went streaming at her. She jumped, using her talent to enhance the height enough that she was able to dodge the flames but even though she wasn't touched by the flames the intense heat still glazed over her skin. She had never felt a fire so hot in her life….only once before when she was hit at the temple.

"You…" May mumbled as she lowered back to the ground. "YOU! You're the one that burnt me!" She exclaimed with eyes of shock.

"Guilty." He said as his smirk grew. May glowered at him as she pulled out her glider and pointed it at him.

"What do you want?!" She snapped.

"Nothing much really….just the water talisman and your life." He said in a nonchalant manner.

"Not gonna happen." May muttered.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way, but its your funeral….literally." He kicked and then the green flames came flying again. May quickly countered by twirling her folded glider and then making the flames disinigrate. She whipped the wooden weapon through the air sending a slash of wind at him….but he managed to keep his ground.

"Is that all you got?" He asked laughing lightly. "I thought the Balancer would be more of a challenge."

"Shut up!" May exclaimed slashing her staff two times in an 'X'. The two slashes of air whistled as they flew at him pushing him over. "You have no clue what I'm capable of!" She launched herself into the air and came flying back down with her staff aimed at his head. He rolled out the way making the staff hit the ground making the ice surface crack. May looked up to see that the boy had dissapeard. She looked around feverishly and was taken by surprise when her glider/staff was taken and thrown into the channel. Her arms were then pulled behind her back.

"You have such a temper….if I didn't know any better I would have mistaken you for a fire manipulator." His cold voice said right by her ear. His warm breath caressed her nearly frost-bitten ear giving it some relief from the cold but that didn't matter if she was about to die. She could feel the warm salty tears fall from her eyes.

"Why do things have to be like this!?" She exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at her but listened to her words intently. "This can't be how things end." He tilted his head. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly.

"I have to…..there are no choices." He saiddodging the first question and lifting a hand that was ingulfed by green flames. "Did you really think anybody had a choice about this…or that you would save the world miraculously? How naïve…but at least I'll have the honor of putting you out of your misery."

May shut her eyes tight. _'I'm sorry dad, but I told you I couldn't do this….I'm sorry…'_

"What the hell!?" May's eyes snapped open at the boys shocked words. She looked to see a bright shining light right in the opening of the fountain that fed the channels with water. The bright light flew out the fountain and straight into May's hand. May lost any control she held at that moment. And her eyes began to glow white. Her whole body began to glow and shake and in less then a second May waved her hands and a wave of water came flying out of the channels and wrapped around the boy.

"I won't let you destroy this region." May said in a thunderous voice. The boy looked upon her in shock anf fear as she lifted off the ground as the water from the channel acted as a pedistool (sp) to her. She flicked her wrist and the water that wrapped around his body jerked him and made him crash into the wall of one of the ice building completely destroying it and making it come crashing down on him.

The glow left as quick as it came and May held her head. She realized that her hand was clutched into a fist and when she opened it the water talisman was there.

"It was in the fountain the entire time!? She exclaimed. "Jeez all that swimming for nothing." May then remembered that her staff was in the water so she swam to get it. Waving it before her a gust of wind dried out her clothes but she was still freezing. May looked at the collapsed building and walked to it. She looked around carefully and out of curiosity…or stupidity she began to move the dybry. She finally removed all the ice and there lay her attacker…knock out completely but shivering signaling that her was still alive. May stared at him for a long time then looked at her burnt arm that was still wrapped. She grit her teeth and lifted her staff over his head.

**Flashback**

"C'mon Mikiko! I want to learn how to make air blades! I want to create whirlwinds so I can give that bully a piece of my mind!" A six year old May said holding her Wurmple close to her.

"Okay my little blossom, be patient." Mikiko said wagging her finger at the young brunette. May huffed and blew up at her bang blowing herself over. Mikiko laughed lightly as she got back up. "Oh May you have so much strength in you….your future will be rewarding due to such great power and potential, your husband will be very lucky." May blushed at that last comment and shifted on her feet nervously. "Now what I'm about to teach you will be very important in battle." May nodded with a huge grin.

"I'm ready!" May said saluting after setting her Wurmple down. "Lets do this!"

"Such an energetic little child….okay I want you to move you hands up then out. Concentrate on the air around you and think about things that block other things." May nodded and closed her eyes before doing as instructed. Once she had did what she was told a box of air formed around her.

"HEY!! What does this thing do!?" May exclaimed as she kept the cube intact.

"That's called a shield my dear child." Mikiko said simply. May lowered her arms and her face twisted with disappointment.

"A shield!? How am I supposed to beat anyone with a stupid shield!?" May snapped placing her hands on her hips. Mikiko shook her head and seated May on the ground. She sat across from the young manipulator.

"You don't beat people with a shield…you protect yourself." Mikiko said.

"Well….duh!"

"And this is because it is not in the nature of air regioners to use violence just to exhibit strength, that is a trait of the world that does not exist in the clouds as we do. We do not fight just for the sake of being superior to any other. We fight for the defense of ourselves and the people who we love. So if there is one who wishes to fight for the sake of hate or anger or just for plain out revenge….we fight them on the defense and we beat them with intelligence. You should never act out in hate for another….it is wrong to because you never know what that person goes through….. nobody is your enemy."

"So…I should fight the bully on the defense?"

"You shouldn't even have to resort to using your talent unless under extreme circumstances and you should never hold a grudge or hate for another but befriend that person and maybe things will end differently…."

**End of Flashback…**

May lowered her staff as her expression softened. She stared at the boy as Mikiko's words rung through her head. She smiled at the rememberence of such a friend and tucked her staff away.

"MAY!!!!" Someone screeched tackling her in a hug. May giggled as she recognized the person to be Becky. Behind her was Max, Ash and Misty.

"Hey guys!" May said with relief dripping from her voice. "How'd everything go?"

"We got rid of the fire region…..they're all sailing away like the cowards they are." Misty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea! Misty is really strong!" Becky exclaimed. "She created the biggest wave I ever saw and scared off most of the fire manipulators….she froze like 30 of them and sent them blasting off!!!"

"Alright Misty!" May said giving the girl a high five. "You definetly proved that girls are as strong with their talents as much as guys."

"Yea…were you successful?" Misty asked. May responded by opening her palm to reveal a talisman that had that Chinese symbol for water on it.

"Alright!" Max said gazing upon the talisman. "Now we have two!"

"So you're her right?" Ash asked. "The Ping Heng?" May nodded. "Well I guess Misty was right…we do have a reason to hope."

"May…..who's this?" Becky asked pointing to the knocked out boy.

"He's a fire manipulator…..he attacked me." May explained.

"Want me to take care of him?" Misty asked waving her hands so that the water streamed from the channel at her own will. May lowered her hands and shook her head.

"Someone very wise once told me that you should never hold a grudge or hate for another but befriend that person and maybe things will end differently…."

"Oh no……no….May you couldn't possibly….you can't….." Misty babbled. May removed the last bit of ice and lifted the boy so he was leaning on her back.

"I'm the one who lost control so I'm responsible." She said with a soft smile. "Anyways…he was left behind and if any of your people see him he'll be dead for sure."

"How could you possibly even consider sparing his no good life!?" Misty snapped. "He tried to kill you! He's the enemy!"

"Nobody is the enemy…." May said as she began to walk with the boy leaning on her. Becky helped her with him and smiled.

"Mikiko would be proud May…" She whispered.

"I know…"

* * *

"YOU LEFT DREW!!!!???" Paul snapped at a younger fire manipulator who was in charge of recruiting the left overs. Zaun was becoming fainter and fainter as the fire region ship sailed off. 

"I couldn't find him! He never returned from going after the Ping Heng." The boy said in defense for himself.

"UGHAHHHH!!! Giovanni is not only going to be mad that Drew didn't come back with the talisman and the Balancer of the cycle , but he's going to be furious when he realizes Drew didn't come back at all!!!!!!!" Paul exclaimed. "If that stupid red head and her wind buddies didn't interfere I would have been able to and help him."

**All Done! This was very interesting to write!  
**

**May: I loved it!**

**Drew: Meh….**

**Me: Anyways I need you to review or else I'll cry….or maybe I'll just get a cookie…MMMM COOKIE!!!!!**

**Ch 5 Preview**

"_I'm May and I saved your life! You should be grateful and tell me your fricken name!!!!"_

"_We want to come with you….I' sure they'll survive without us."_

"_I guess he's stuck with us…..better get used to it I guess."_


	5. Water: Healing

**Okay well I've been eager to write this chapter so I hope you're eager to read it!**

**May: I am! I am!**

**Drew: I'm not.**

**Me: Nobody asked you lame-o!**

**May: Hahaha Lame-o!**

**Me: Oh and if your still wondering we are currently riding a donkey to the border of Russia so we can get back home.**

**Drew: Donkey's stink.**

**Me: So do you! Well anyhoo lets get on with the chapter! I do not own pokemon!**

**Water: Healings**

May sat at the bedside of the boy who attacked while Misty came in with a bowl of steaming water and a wash cloth. May stared at his face with concentration as she took in his feature. It wouldn't seem right to find your attacker handsome but surprisingly he was. His breathing was shallow and hard. Misty set the bowl of water down and wiggled her fingers over it. The water moved up and surrounded her hand before glowing a bright white. May watched in astonishment as Misty traced her hand over the boy's motionless form.

"What are you doing Misty?" May asked as Misty went over his arm.

"Checking him for any serious damage…" She muttered then her face formed into a scowl. "Even though he deserves all the pain in the world."

May ignored the last comment and continued to watch the boy. His faced winced and a small gasp came from his mouth when Misty got to his stomach. May looked at her and Misty just pulled up his shirt to reveal a large gash that started at the middle of his stomach and went all the way to his side. Misty sucked her teeth and May winced knowing she was the cause of the injury.

"Not even I have the ability to heal that…." Misty said letting the water drop back into the bowl. May lowered her head in shame.

"Hurting people seems so wrong…" She muttered as she pulled back down the boy's shirt. "How do these fire manipulators do it for a living practically?"

"Don't ask me." Misty snapped putting up her hands up in protest. "They're just evil like that I guess." Misty walked out the room with the bowl of water and May sighed. She leaned her elbow on the side of the bed and propped her head up in her hand. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the water talisman.

"This job is actually easier then I thought." She muttered shoving the talisman back in her pocket.

'_Not as easy as you think….there is more to being the Ping Heng then talismans…'_

May looked around for the source of the voice. The voice was soft and mature and the only people in the room were her and a boy who wasn't even awake. She shrugged off the voice and went into her pocket again, this time the air talisman came out. She stared at this talisman for much longer. Just thinking that no less then a day ago this talisman was held in the hands of Mikiko, the greatest thing close to a grandparent that May had. Mikiko was more then a teacher or an elder…..she was May's closets and greatest friend.

A lone tear slid down May's face and she quickly swiped it away, but she could not choke back the sob that hiccupped out of her throat. Knowing that no one was really around May let the tears fall openly as she reminisced on the life that she had that was destroyed.

"What are you cryin about?" A voice sneered. May quickly lifted her head to see the fire region boy sitting upright with his emerald green eyes half lidded. May blinked before backing away from the bed.

"Y-You're awake." She mumbled shaking slightly as she brushed away the remaining tears. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Ms. Nit Wit." He snapped. May flushed with anger. "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey! You should be grateful that you're even alive!" May yelled glaring at him.

"You're the one that tried to kill me in the first place!" He yelled back. May's face fell and she slumped over.

"Well you tried to kill me first and….your the one who killed everyone I know and love! And for what!? Selfish gain!?" She yelled standing up. "I lost everything and I'm trying to withhold my peoples honor and make sure people like you don't do what you did to my home!!!!"

The boy remained silent and glared downwards. She sat back down and crossed her arms. Hearing the yelling her Beautifly came in and perched itself on her head. May released a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I didn't have any control…" She finally muttered turning her head away from him. "The talisman took control of me."

"Of course it did!" He snapped. "And do you wanna know why? Because you don't have any control period! You're a sorry excuse for a manipulator! If all the earth depends on you then the earth can just be considered dead." May winced at his words and tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Your life wasn't worth saving!" She said quietly rubbing at her eyes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Those last words came out in a harsh growl.

"Yea you should have but you're such a _good girl_ that you decided to take me in. I bet you were probably thinking in that dense head of yours that I would be grateful, well tough luck, I'm not! I would rather die then be spared by you."

May stared at him in shock. "You can't say that! Dying like that is completely stupid! Can you actually say you'd rather be dead right now?" May whispered getting up from her seat and taking a step closer. He grunted and glared downwards again.

"Someone important once told me that you should never act out of hate to another cause nobody is your enemy." She said with confidence in her voice. He laughed mockingly.

"And you actually believe that?" He questioned.

"I live by it."

"You must have fallen off your glider one too many times or you left your common sense up in the clouds….this isn't your stupid little temple, this is the real world good girl." He said flicking his green hair.

"My name is not good girl." She muttered

"Whatever…I don't care what your name is."

A tension filled awkward silence hung over them. They both refused to make eye contact and May felt rather uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" She finally asked looking at him in the face he turned his head with a grunt. "I asked you a question!" She yelled sternly. He just rolled his eyes. "Answer me!" She ordered. He finally turned to face her.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He sneered. May, losing her temper snatched up her staff and pointed it at him square in the face.

"I'm trying to be nice here!" She snapped. "I'm May and I just saved your life! You should be grateful and tell me your fricken name!!!!" She screamed practically. "You're in no shape to fight….you have a gash the size of Vayu so either tell me your name our get beat."

"Jeez you're such a hot head. Are you sure you're not from Pao" He asked smirking evilly. (A/N: If you are keeping track you should know that Pao is the fire region)

May growled and put the staff closer to his face.

"The names Drew." He finally said. May lowered her staff and smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Drew." She said. He sweat dropped at her sudden mood change. Her face suddenly fell. "You are so lucky my friends haven't killed you yet."

"What?"

"We had to hide you…..the rest of the fire region left…..running away like babies." She said with a smirk. Drew's hands began to steam at the thought then the worst dawned to him.

"They left me?" He muttered. May nodded.

"So now you are left in our care until we find out what we're gonna do with you."

"No way! I'm outta here even if I have to swim all the way to Pao." Drew said as he tried to get up but instead he let out a large cry of pain. May pushed him back down into the bed.

"You can't go anywhere! I already told you! You have a huge gash."

"So what." He growled crossing his arms. May let out an exasperated sigh.

"You need to heal, just like I do." She said looking to the floor. Drew blinked then smirked.

"Oh you mean the little burn I gave you?" He mused flicking his hair. May looked up to show that her eyes were glazed over with tears. She smiled slightly and shook her head before rubbing the tears away.

"No not the burn…..I need time to heal over my loss. I….miss my family." She said in a choked tone as she tried to hold back a soft sob. "The entire reason I didn't just stay up in Vayu is because my father said this was my duty…..I had to do this or I would seem selfish….when he said that I busted out crying like the baby I am….and then seeing him just laying there…..and then seeing Mikiko…..I knew that if that's what happened to me I couldn't imagine what you fire region people were going to do here so I had to come."

Drew stared at her for a while then looked away not feeling able to look her in the face anymore. He was the exact opposite of her…..He was willing to kill for the sake of selfishness and she was willing to save for the sake of unselfishness. She was the definition of brave and pure while he hid behind the intimidation he inflicted and remained stained by hid actions….but the greatest thing they had in common was they were forced into it at first and didn't have much of a choice in the end.

"So….all this is for the sake of the people you love….I mean you loved." Drew questioned quietly. May nodded.

"Yea…but now that I've started I can't go back…..I bring Misty and Ash so much hope and I can't let Max and Becky down when they vowed to stay by my side."

"You….seem so…" He trailed off. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"So, what?" She asked

"MAY!!!!!" A shrill voice called literally flying into the room. May smiled and stood up from her seat as her best friend came up next to her. Drew turned his head in an attempt to hide the small blush creeping across his face.

"What's up Becky?" May asked. Becky was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Misty has some awesome news to tell you! C'mon!" Becky ordered dragging her friend out the room. May had no choice but to follow and smiled at Drew before he was out of her view. Once she was downstairs in the living room where Misty, Ash, and Max were she looked at them all confused.

"What's this awesome news Becky told me about?" She asked. Ash grinned.

"Well me and Misty were thinking for a while and we came up with an idea." He said as he looked to Misty to continue.

"We want to come with you!...I'm sure they'll survive without us." Misty said with a grin of her own. "We feel that this place can last without us and our services are needed with the Ping Heng."

"Aww! Thanks you guys!" May said happily as she trapped the two water region teens in a tight group hug.

"Hey don't we still have to worry about the guest upstairs." Max inserted completely ruining the happy atmosphere.

"Oh yea! What are we going to do about him?" Becky asked looking to May for an answer. May searched her mind for one and only came up with an irrational but only option idea.

"I guess he's stuck with us….better get used to it I guess." May said adding in a shrug. Becky smiled, Max looked wary, Ash shrugged and Misty looked shocked.

"WHAT!!!!????"

**All finished! This chapter probably wasn't as long as the last one but I bet it was just as interesting!**

**May: And more!**

**Drew: Sorry I fell asleep after the chapter title.**

**Me: You are so mean…but still totally awesome!**

**Drew & May: WHA!?**

**Me: Sorry…when I don't watch episodes of pokemon with Drew in them I obsess over him but I will always know that he and May are meant for each other! (Draws a heart around a picture of May and Drew)**

**May: (Blushes…)**

**Me: Pweez review!**


	6. Water: Stupidness

**Sorry I didn't update in a while but here I go!**

**May: How long has it been?**

**Drew: No clue.**

**Me: But ****luckily**** we made it back to the US!**

**May: Yay America!**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own pokemon**

**Water: Departure**

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!?" Misty screeched pacing back and forth in front of May. The brunette let out a sigh and stopped the red head from going over the edge by grabbing her and shaking her.

"I know what I'm doing Misty." She said calmly. The red head wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "He has no one to go to and I can't just leave him here."

"It's bad enough that you wanted us to help you return him to health but c'mon May! He tried to kill you and he killed you're people!" May's eyes widened.

"Who told you about that?" She asked suddenly looking at each person. Misty pointed to Max who smiled sheepishly. May's expression darkened. "That doesn't matter now."

"But May that's something that can't be forgiven." Ash inserted. May shook her head.

"There's always room for forgiveness." May said while head back to the stairs. She turned back to her friends and smiled. "We should all get ready to leave. There are still talismans out there that we need to find."

With that she went back upstairs and sighed before entering the room that Drew was in. She opened the floor to see that he was dead asleep. She felt relieved to some extent and sat by his bed again.

"You are more trouble then you're worth…" She said rubbing her temples. "You tried to kill me and my friends, you helped kill my people, you're left in my care, and you made one of my friends mad at me….and I still can't just be rid of you by killing you." She laughed lightly at her own words.

"Ugh, my father was wrong to think that I was capable to save the world. I'm a fourteen year old air manipulator…not even a master yet. I can do a few tricks but I'm all play and no work…I can't do this without messing up and I know it."

May lowered her head and began to think to herself. However she didn't realize that Drew had woken up long ago and heard every word she said. He didn't give a second thought to the pressure that May felt and he never would. He had his own problems to deal with, however that didn't stop him for feeling some sympathy for her. She had no one to turn to for guidance and his attempts to kill her never helped out either…she had the worst problems by far.

"Ugh, when I get all those talisman…well maybe _if_ I get all those talisman I'm gonna put an end to this! I'm going to destroy them to make sure nobody else seeks their power ever again." May promised. Drew shifted at her words. If she destroyed the talismans the fire region would certainly be attacked for people who wanted revenge from what they did with the fire talisman. May noticed his shift in his sleep and poked him.

"Are you awake?" She asked. Drew looked at her and pretended that he had just awakened.

"Well thanks to you, now I am. What were rambling on about?" He sneered. She just shrugged casually ignoring his rude remark.

"It's nothing important. Do you feel any better?" She asked with a bright smile. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm stuck with my enemy, I have a cut in my side and possibly a broken rib by the pain and I'm freezing to death in the god forsaken north; do you believe I feel any better?" May pouted.

"Well…you won't have to worry about the cold because we are leaving Zaun today to head to the next closest region." May clarified.

"What do you mean by _we_?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"I can't leave you here! If people figure out who you are then they'll kill you for sure."

"Why do you even care? Like you said, killed everyone you knew and loved, I burned you and attempted to kill you, why are you doing all this when I can't be trusted? Are you that stupid?"

"I may be stupid but…somehow…I trust you. However if you'd try to kill me it would be my fault so it really doesn't matter. My friends think I'm crazy but I know that in every heart there's something worth seeking and trusting."

"How poetic." Drew muttered sarcastically.

"Well I better get ready to leave. Ash and Becca should be able to help you down the stairs…and if Misty glares at you just ignore her; she just hates your guts to death."

"I've heard that before." Drew muttered flicking his hair. The small gesture made May giggle lightly and Drew glared at her finding no humor in it at all. It was a habit that he couldn't help but do whenever he felt it was needed.

"Aw Drew, this would have all been better if you had just been good and not evil." May said in a bit naïve tone. Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"Been there done that." He said sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed but not without wincing from the pain his side was giving him.

"Wait…what do you mean?" May asked tilting her head in slight confusion. How did Drew know anything about good? He was a cold blooded killer who just seeked power….wasn't he?

Drew regretted saying anything and shook his head dismissing the question. May stared at him for a while as she watched him slowly get up with slight difficulty but she didn't dare help him. There were enough problems between them and she could already predict his reaction to his enemy helping him more than she had already.

"Hey May we're ready to go." Misty said coming into the room. She glared at Drew and smiled at May who smiled in return. "We faced a little problem with traveling due to the fact that some of us can't fly by using a glider so I volunteered my Gyarados to be our transportation."

"Alright! That sound totally awesome I've never flown on a water Pokémon before." May said in an excited tone. Drew chuckled at her statement and May glared at him.

"How could you have never flown on a Gyarados?" Drew asked slipping on his black hooded shirt that had the fire region symbol on the front.

"First of all, I never left Vayu so how could I and second of all you can't wear those clothes. Misty was nice enough to give you some clothes from her sisters shop." May said pointing out the blue knee length jacket with navy pants and whit mittens. Drew rolled his eyes and changed out of his clothes and into the water region clothes.

He looked himself over and grimaced. "I look like a walking blue crayon." He muttered attempting to flick his hair but his mittens forbid him. May laughed as did Misty.

"You'll have to get used to it." May said as she wrapped an arm around him He pulled away and looked at her in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked burning one of his mittens away as a green ball of fire formed in his hand. Misty opened a small pouch around her hip and streamed the water so that it was aimed at him. May looked between the two and released a sigh.

"Lower your elements." She instructed. They were both hesitant at first but then May extinguished Drew's fire by blowing it out and she manipulated the air around misty's water so that it flew out the window. You could hear a man yelling about sudden rain storms.

"Hey! May why did you do that? He was about to attack you!" Misty said glaring over May's shoulder at Drew. Drew returned the glare with more malice. May shook her head.

"No, I only fight when there is strong danger." May said simply.

"Yea and he's dangerous!" Misty exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Drew who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No, he's not."

"I'm not?" Drew asked.

"He's not?" Misty asked actually agreeing with Drew on something. May shook her head.

"Not at all, everyone has a nice or sincere point and I believe that Drew is a valuable person."

"Stupid." Drew muttered.

"May I'm going to be completely honest when I say, that is the most RETARTED THING I EVER HEARD!!!!!" Misty yelled.

"I'm deaf!" Drew yelled banging his head to try to obtain his hearing back.

**Kinda short but trust me this will get better and I already planned it out so you people will all be so surprised by the ending,**

_Next Chapter:_

_"I think I'm gonna…." Drew saind leaning over the side of the dragon._

_"AHHHHCHOOOO!!!!!" "We're going down!"_

_"I didn't know a sneeze could bring us down…" May said sheepishly as everybody glared at her._


	7. Water: Flight

**Update is here to save the day!**

**May: Dun dun dun, UPDATE!**

**Drew: Okay….what the heck?**

**Me: It's a fun person thing.**

**Drew: Are you saying I'm not fun?**

**Me: That's exactly what I'm saying!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or anything related to ATLA**

**Water: Flight**

"Gyarados, come on out!" Misty said tossing a blue and white pokeball. A white light streamed out and began to form into a long dragon. The white light faded to reveal a blue big mouthed dragon. Misty smiled and walked over to the huge Pokémon to stroke its head gently. May gawked at the huge dragon, as did Rebecca and Max. Ash wasn't amazed; having seen the giant dragon so many times before and Drew was too stuck up to even care.

"Whoa, Misty, he's huge!" May said as she left Drew to lean on Ash for support to go pet the water Pokémon. Drew glared at her and Ash held back the temptation to leave Drew to fall into the snow.

"I've never seen a Pokémon so big!" Rebecca exclaimed in amazement as she spread her arms wide for emphasis. Misty smiled.

"Aw, Gyarados may be big but he's a big sweetie." She said rubbing the dragon on the head once more. It smiled and waved its tail fin happily like a dog. "Well, are we ready?"

May looked back at Drew, Ash and Max who were just standing there then back at Misty. "Yea, I think we're ready to take flight!"

Misty nodded and got on the dragon first. May went over to help Drew and Ash went ahead to take the seat behind Misty. Max sat behind Ash then Rebecca, then May helped Drew get on behind her. May sat behind everyone else.

"Welcome to Gyarados airlines, we are very happy that you have joined us this afternoon. Sit back, relax and keep a tight grip due to the fact that we'll be having slight turbulence." Misty said in a fake flight attendant voice. May and Rebecca found this incredibly funny and Drew found it annoying.

"Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. Misty nodded and patted Gyarados on the side.

"Let's go Gyarados!" She said. The dragon released a cry in return and soon was lifting off the ground. May was completely ecstatic and excited about flying on a dragon. Gyarados lifted off into the sky slinking its way through the sky as it gained speed and altitude. Soon enough they were at cloud level and going at a moderate speed. The dragon swiveled as its flying movement as it slithered through the air. They flew farther and farther from the water region until they were over the waters that surrounded it and all that was visible of the region was its ice wall.

May looked down into the shimmering water seeing some different water Pokémon she couldn't recognize. Her Beautifly flew just above them, making happy noises as it flew along as well. It was all so amazing to May. She had never left Vayu so all of this was new to her…except the flying part, she flew all the time.

"Ugh…" May's excitement and time of admiration was interrupted by the sound of sickness. She looked at Drew to see that his face was turning as green as his face. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Drew, are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and shook his head at her.

"I'm fine….it's just my rib again." He lied clutching his stomach. May stared at him, unconvinced.

"No…you look more sick then in pain." She persisted. He waved at her dismissively.

"I'm fine…" He groaned leaning over a bit. "I'm just having stomach problems."

"Oh…..OH!" May cried finally realizing what he really meant. "Misty?" The red head didn't respond. She probably couldn't hear May over the rush of the air. "MISTY!"

"I think I'm gonna…." Drew trailed off leaning over the side of the dragon. May's eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"MISTY!!!!!" May screeched.

Too late.

Drew barfed over the side of the dragon and all you could hear was the splashing of it hitting the water.

"Oh god…" May muttered turning green as well. Misty turned to look at them giving them both a questioning look.

"Hey what's up with you two?" She asked. May straightened up and smiled fakely.

"Nothing!" She said forcing Drew to sit up as well. Misty shrugged and turned to face forward again.

"Was it just me or did you hear a splashing sound a second ago?" Rebecca asked looking back at May.

"It was probably water Pokémon." May lied patting Drew on the back as he gripped his stomach again. Rebecca gave her a strange look but then shrugged as well and faced forward just as Misty had done.

"That was so disgusting!" May whispered harshly into Drew's ear. He glared back at her.

"It's not my fault!" He whispered back with even more harshness as May.

"You were making fun of me because I never rode on a Gyarados when you can't even hold your food down!" She retorted glaring at him as well.

"Well I'm sorry for not enjoying the slither motion of a dragon fifty feet above an ocean!" May rolled her eyes and went into the backpack Misty had provided for her. She produced a bag full of ice berries that they had stocked up on before leaving and began to eat them all. Once done with the cold sweet fruit she gave him the bag.

"If you get sick again, barf in the bag." She instructed sternly like a mother. Drew rolled his eyes at her and snatched the bag. May rolled her eyes again and the dragon ride.

* * *

"Misty where exactly are we going?" Becky (Rebecca) asked. They had been flying for over an hour now and it was a bit boring now that the excitement of flying on a Gyarados had faded down to a small enjoyment.

"We're heading east to the wood region called Beng." Misty said as she kept her gaze ahead. Becky nodded.

"That's where May will be able to find her third talisman." Max announced. Drew growled at the thought of the Ping Heng getting her hands on another talisman and he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't even send any of this information to his allies. Right now he was just one of them.

May wrinkled her nose feeling a tingling sensation as a sneeze came along.

"Ah….Ah….AH…." She was stopped by Drew sticking his finger under her nose. The sneeze didn't come. "Thank you." She said sweetly.

"I didn't want you sneezing on me." He muttered.

"Oh…..ACHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A huge gust of wind fought against Gyarados's flying making it get off course and lose control. It began to do a nose dive straight towards the water. Everyone started screaming except May who was sniffling.

"We're going down!" Misty yelled. May looked around absent mindedly before she realized what was happening. She panicked before and idea formed in her head. She raised her arms above her head and another gust of wind, just like the first one she released through her sneeze, pushed the dragon forward so that it wasn't facing down anymore. May moved her harms in a small circle before making a larger one pushing her arms out all the way. The air guided the dragon so that it was back on course. May lifted her arms again so that Gyarados was lifted back up to the right altitude.

"Whoo, that was close, but thanks to my quick thinking we got back on track!" May said happily smiling proudly of her manipulating abilities. She looked at her friends who were all shaking like leaves. "I didn't know a sneeze could bring us down…" She added sheepishly while shrugging. Everyone turned just to glare at her.

"A regular sneeze, no…" Drew said calmly. "But a sneeze that is enhance by the powers of the Ping Heng….yea I think there is a DAMN GOOD CHANCE WE"LL HAVE PROBLEMS!!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!? IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!!!!" May yelled back leaning forward and letting go of the dragon.

"MAYBE IF YOU WERE LESS OBLIVIOUS TO THE WORLD AROUND YOU THINGS LIKE TGAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!!!!!!" Drew yelled back.

"YOU NO GOOD JERK…..you…you…" May leaned closer losing her balance and she fell. It all happened so quickly that May wasn't even given the chance to scream.

"MAY!!!!!" Becky yelled about to take out her glider. May was about to take out her own when she realized it was in Misty's bag. Becky was about to jump but Drew did instead.

"What the heck is he doing?!" Max yelled. "He can't fly!"

"Neither can May without her glider. Mikiko planned on teaching her how." Becky said.

"Gyarados, we have to go after them." Misty instructed. The dragon did a nose dive to try and beat the two falling teenagers.

It finally occurred to May that she was falling and she didn't have the type of experience needed to fly without a glider so she was really falling. She didn't even know how to slow herself down. All she knew was how to make currents, attacks and defenses. She couldn't find her voice to scream so she just panicked. After about a few seconds of falling May felt something grip onto her wrist. She looked to see that it was Drew falling with her. He pulled her closer to him by her wrist and he held onto her tight as the finally reached the cold water below.

"Oh my gosh! They went under!" Becky said. Misty just focused.

"Then we're going under too! Max, Becky, when I say so I want you two to create an air bubble around us. I'll take care of the water pressure." Misty said. Max and Becky both nodded knowing they had no time to argue. The water came closer and closer and as soon as Gyarados was about to dive in….

"NOW!!!!" Misty yelled.

**Ooh, Cliffy, I wonder what happened to May and Drew**

**May: We're right here.**

**Me: SSHHH!**

**Drew: She means in the story.**

**May: Oh.**

**Me: If you want to know then press that go button and review!**


	8. Water: Memories

**Kyaa! It is cold! No heat in my room!**

**May: Why**

**Me: Dunno….maybe it's because Drew is here that ****it's**** so cold.**

**Drew: WHAT!!!???**

**Me: Heh, I'm evil.**

**Drew: Got that right.**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon.**

**Water: Memories**

May's mind went blank as the oxygen was drained from her body and water entered her lungs. She was beginning to lose feeling but she could feel the presence of another person with her. These were the times she wished she had learned to fly without a glider or be water manipulator like Misty was. She was probably going to die right there and leave the world to fall into the clutches of Giovanni. How many times was she going to let someone down?

May struggled to hold on to the small amount of consciousness that remained and soon enough she let go.

Drew opened his eyes under the water to see a dragon surrounded by a bubble heading towards them. He gripped onto May tighter and managed to swim to meet the bubble. Misty shifted the water around them so that they were on the inside of the bubble where there was air, compliments of Rebecca and Max.

"G-Get to the surface." Drew order as he shivered. May laid on Gyarados' back completely blue and lifeless. The giant dragon made its way to the surface. Max and Rebecca made the bubble disappear and the gently drifted across the surface of the water.

"May! May wake up!" Rebecca ordered as she tapped May on the face. Drew lifted up her wrist and felt it but there was no sign of a pulse. His heart dropped.

"Move!" Misty order as she put her hands just over May's chest. A bright blue glow came from under May's chest and Misty moved her hands up to her throat and to her mouth and the glow followed. Once the glow reached May's mouth May cough and the water came up. May jerked forward as she began to cough violently.

"May!" Max cried grabbing his sister in a hug. Rebecca did the same. May was lost for a couple of minutes but finally returned the hug. Drew, Misty and Ash stared at the three intently, mostly Drew.

"We thought we lost you!" Max said.

"Don't scare us! You are our family and if you were to have died I would have kicked your butt once I did too!" Rebecca cried as she wiped away some stray tears.

"I'm fine…" May said in a hoarse voice. "I guess the first thing that I should avoid is arguing on a pokemon at least 200 ft in the air over the ocean." She added laughing lightly.

"May, you are such a ditz." Max laughed giving her a hug again. Drew smiled lightly but winced when he coughed.

"You stupid! You're probably gonna catch a cold!" Misty scolded him as she bended the water out of his clothes. She did the same for May and May looked at Drew with concern.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Drew glared at her before turning away knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"I didn't do it because I care…I did it because I want the honor of killing you myself." He whispered to her harshly. May pouted at his words and turned away.

Instead of flying, Gyarados slithered over the water. Most of the travels were rather quiet with the occasional fight between Ash and Misty but that didn't matter. The silence would also be broken by Drew's coughs and each time he did May would wince just like he would. May felt so guilty but she wished she didn't….not after how he treated her.

"Hey May…" Becca said tapping the brunette on the shoulder. May turned to her friend and smiled weakly.

"What's up?" May asked turning completely so that they were facing each other. The order of where everybody sat was different. To make sure no more arguments came up they separated May and Drew and put May in front of Becca.

"I think Drew is hiding something….he would not just save you and say that he did it because he wants to kill you, that's just plain stupid!" Recca said scrunching up her nose. May shrugged with and emotionless expression.

"It may not be what he actually meant but it's probably how he feels. I mean he was sent out to kill me and nearly got the job done. He aided in the destruction of Vayu and our lives….and I'm slowly giving my trust to him. Maybe what Mikiko said was wrong. Maybe people can't be changed by showing kindness and maybe everyone isn't my friend despite their position." May muttered staring at her reflection in the water. Becca gave her a sad expression and shok heer head.

* * *

"Now Paul, would you like to explain your reason for coming before me without being summoned." An agitated voice said. Paul got down on his knees and bowed to the person. 

"You're greatness, we have hit a hard patch on retrieving the air talisman and the water talisman. When we infiltrated Vayu we exterminated all the air monks, nomads and leaders like you have instructed but we were mistaken to target people over the age of 17." Paul said avoiding to look at the intimidating shadow that was before him sitting on the throne. Paul was one of the most cold, distant, and hardest to scare manipulator in all of Pao and now he shivers under the gaze of one man.

"Really? Why was this order such a mistake?"

"The Ping Heng, is only fourteen and she survived the attack. Her and two other air minipulators escaped and and left the skies to come look for the talismans. She already has the air talisman." Paul said awaiting the Lords rage but it didn't come.

"She's still alive….that is a minor set back if she's only fourteen. What happened in Zuan?"

"Well you see, we sent Drew out to get her with the fire talisman you had given him and he never returned to the ship. We went back to Zuan in search of him, but he and the water talisman are gone."

A fire erupted around the shadow making Paul shrink back. The shadow heaved a sigh and the fire went down.

"So we do not know where she is or where the talisman is? And now you tell me Drew is missing." He chuckled which made Paul feel uneasy.

"That's correct."

"No matter, Drew will fend for himself our main priority is the talismans."

Paul's scared expression turned to one of shock at those words.

"Wait, you're just going to leave Drew? What if he's hurt or the Ping Heng has him captive?" Paul exploded. "He's your son!" The fire exploded around the shadow once more.

"Paul, if you value your life you will leave my sight. You are going to the next closest region to get the earth talisman. I am sending Heng and I'm sending out two more teams to Pi and Beng. Now leave."

"Yes Lord Giovanni." Paul muttered getting up and walking out the room. He shut the door behind him and a girl with maroon hair latched onto him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to Drew?" She asked. Paul glared at the house servant and pushed her away.

"That's none of your concern Brianna." He snapped as he left the palace.

* * *

"How long until we reach Beng?" Ash whined as he played with his mittens. The moon was high up but no one was able to fall asleep at all. It was a challenge to fall asleep on a giant dragon pokemon. 

"Well it shouldn't take that long as long as Gyarados keeps going but sooner or later we'll need a time to rest." Misty said as she stroked the pokemon's scales. Ash groaned before blowing up at his messy black hair.

"I wonder how manipulating wood is like…" Becca said in a daze.

"That's where most wooden ships are made for the people who are fighting against the fire region." Misty explained.

"But why did the fire region have metal ships?" Max asked.

"Pao has control over the metal region so our ships are created there because metal is much more durable than wood ever could be." Drew responded out of nowhere. Everyone gazed at him, a bit surprised that he was finally speaking up due to the fact that he had been silent ever since her said that harsh thing to May earlier.

"That makes sense." Ash muttered.

"You know what, in Vayu we never worried about war ships or navy fleets due to the fact that our gliders were our ships and the open sky was our ocean." May said smiling contently at the memories of her and some other young air minipulators playing air tag.

"Yea!" Becca said giggling. "I remember the day May got her first glider. I had mine a year longer than her. Mikiko taught her how to use her glider but May was never good at it…she nearly fell out the clouds but Mikiko caught her. May trained day and night until she was able to soar. Ever since she was always flying and laughing crazily. At least ten minutes before May was told she was the Balancer of the cycle she was flying and laughing like any other day." Drew felt pang of guilt run through him.

"That sounds so fun." Misty said.

"Sure does!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, May was corwned the best at gliding. May was also a very violent girl as well. She got into so many fights and threatened to kill so many people cause she was picked on a lot." Max laughed. May smiled blushing in embarrassment.

Drew had a rush of familiarity in the whole matter and he understood why.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey look it's the Lord's son!" A eleven year old boy with fire red spikey hair said pointing at a seven year old Drew who was being escorted by one of his maids. Drew glared at them.

"Don't go near him or he'll call daddy or that creepy girl Rosalie." Another boy with long black hair chuckled. Drew clenched his fists.

"But he's such a small little punk. He can't do anything…." The red haired one said. Drew had it.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THAN LET"S DO IT!!!" Drew said as he created two whips of green fire in each hand. His eyes held anger and malice that made the two boy's back up.

"Uh no….sorry you're highness." The black haired one said grabbing his friend and running in a different direction.

" Master Drew, put those fire whips away." His maid scolded. The two whip's disappeared but the scowl on Drew's face didn't falter.

"Next time they mess with me I swear I'll kill them."

"Oh Master Drew don't say such things like that."

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

Drew smirked at the memory. He had always been violent and never hesitant with his anger. He had the rage and attitude of the very fire he controlled.

"May never faugt any girls…well not physically but she did beak a kids arm with a wind blade once." Becca said. May exploded into laughter at the memory.

"That was the greatest day of my life!" The brunette said. Her smile soon vanished when she had another memory. "The reason I was so sad when I was told that the weight of the world was on my shoulders I thought it was all going to end. But right now I think a whole new great day is going to be put in my record book." She said but than she looked at Drew and they locked eyes. "No matter what, that great day for me will come."

Drew looked away from her but not before he smiled softly.

"She has guts, I'll give her that." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"You called for me my Lord?" A boy with silver hair and ruby red eyes said bowing to the fire lord. 

"Yes, we can put Drew under the category of dead and I'm giving you his job. Find this girl who is causing me so much trouble and kill her and anyone who gets in your way."

"I will honor your commands."

"Thank you Brendan, hopefully you'll be more promising than my son ever was."

**Ooh scary!**

**May: Am I gonna die?**

**Me: Depends…do you want to die.**

**May: No thank you.**

**Drew: Pweez Review.**


	9. Water: Visions

**Ha-ha I'm back!**

**Drew: Oh good more torture to endure…**

**Me: Oh Drew you say the sweetest things…**

**Drew: Yup, I'm so very charming.**

**Me: Well would you do the honors?**

**Drew: Gladly, Rolyn owns nothing related to any cartoon and/or anime.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Water: Visions**

It had been a while since the group had left Zaun, about half a month actually. Gyrados had been flying for days upon days and drifting on the surface of the water when it became too tired. Misty had to give Drew daily healings to subside his pain and each time she did May felt guilty about being the cause of his suffering in the first place. Then again why should she have any guilt? He took away her home and the ones she loved most and he added to her list of reasons of facing a destiny that could possibly have her killed. She didn't know how to handle all of it so she did the thing she hated most: She meditated.

May was never a girl who liked to sit still and breath deeply for hours. She was a girl with get up and go. Meditation always made her antsy and Mikiko never was able to get her focus for more than two minutes. That was just the way May was. However now she felt that meditation and focus would play a huge role in her life. She had also watched Drew, sitting on the far end of the dragon pokemon, his legs crossed and his hands brought together prayer style as he got lost in the depths of tranquility and concentration. He would breath so strongly that it created a small smoke cloud in the frigid air; not smog but actual fire smoke.

Since Drew was so contempt on sitting and concentrating for hours drowning out the people around him May decided that today she would as well.

"Uh…Drew?" She asked wringing her wrist nervously as she stood on the Dragon right next to the green haired boy. Her exhaled a small green spark of fire and his eyes snapped open immediately narrowing in a harsh glare as soon as he laid eyes on the anxious brunette. How dare someone interrupt him; his greatest enemy no less.

"What do you want Ping Heng?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice. May tried not to cring at his tone of voice. She was a fragile girl despite her power. She didn't really enjoy having enemy's that were after her head. He didn't even use her actual name and they have been together for a while now.

"I was wondering…could I meditate with you?" She asked hopefully. Her nervous expression pulled up into a light smile. Drew stared at her blankly for a moment before waving his hand at her in nonchalant manner. May took this as a yes and quickly sat next to him. She made two fists and brought her knuckles together as she sat in her lotus position. Just because she didn't meditate doesn't mean she didn't know the proper way her customs taught her.

"Your doing it wrong." Drew said dryly. May cracked open one eye and shook her head.

"No. Nomads have been doing it like this for thousands of years. My master said that it helped with the energy flow and being a controller of air, a flowing and out of control element, you have to keep a firm hand position and have your body grounded or the flow will cause you to be blown away. It must be different for you since fire is a more controllable element." May responded simply while nodding at her own assumptions.

"Actually fire is a complicated element that, if not handled and controlled correctly, can cause massive devastation." Drew countered closing his eyes once more. May glared at him.

"That doesn't seem to stop you now does it. If that's the truth then I have yet to see a fire manipulator that has handled their element correctly." May retorted as she closed her eyes as well and took in a deep breath. Drew glanced at her through half lidded eyes before closing them once again, her words throwing off his concentration completely.

May's breathing evened out and entered her nose then out the mouth. Gentle gusts of wind blowing each time she did so. Silence hung between her and the green haired boy for an entire half an hour, the longest May had gone sitting still completely quiet without sleep being involved. She felt that meditation was actually relaxing and put her at ease. Her burdens seemed to get lighter as she drifted off into another place.

* * *

"What the heck!" May screeched as she looked around her. She seemed to be back at Vayu. The temple seemed fine, like no attack had ever came upon them there. Everything seemed normal except nobody was around. She looked around hoping to find another nomad but nothing.

May blinked and as soon as she did so she wished she hadn't. The once peaceful sky temple was now up in flames like the night they had been attack. The flames danced along the court yards and the heat ate away at the structure. May's eyes widened in pain and she could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

She clenched her eyes tight, a rush of wind flying past her and she refused to open them. She didn't want to but she did anyway. She was now in the water kingdom and unlike Vayu it had people moving about. May looked around recognizing some of the local people she had seen upon her arrival to the frozen tundra and in a flash of light the scenery changed once again, this time to a battle scene. Fire and water going back and forth. May looked around frantically having rememberance of the day the fire region had attacked the peaceful water kingdom.

"Am I having flashbacks?" She asked nobody. Her questioned was answered with another change. They were in a small town, all the buildings were made of wood and straw. It looked peaceful and calm as people walked about. May couldn't recognize it at all. A flash of light changed the look of the town. People were now running while buildings were eaten up by fire. A huge gust of wind forced many people off their feet and when May saw the cause of the wind her eyes widened.

"Is that…me?" She asked. Standing down the road was May. Her brunette hair flying in all directions in the intense wind, her eyes glowing an eerie white and weird looking markings along her arms and forehead. What May saw scared her completely out her mind. The girl she was looking at…was out of control and making havoc. If she was seeing things from her past, was this going to happen in her future?

"_May…"_

May looked around and in one last flash of light she was standing on a cloud in the sky. Standing before her was a woman looking to be in her early twenties. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue and her brunette hair was pulled back into a bun by cream colored chop sticks. She was wearing an off white colored traditional (and elegant) kimono that hid her hands. All in all she was beautiful….and she looked sorta like May.

She bowed to the younger brunette who smiled sheepishly.

"Um hello…who are you?" May asked. The woman laughed lightly her eyes sparkling joyously.

"_My name, young Ping Heng, is Haruka, the very first Balancer of the cycle. It is a honor to finally meet you face to face."_Haruka said. May gasped in shock, the strongest woman of all man kind was standing before her.

"The honor is all mine master." May said bowing respectfully. Haruka laughed lightly once again.

"_I am no longer the master. I am merely a past life, a spirit that subsides in this place we refer to as the spirit realm. You are the master young one, I have brought you here for a reason." _May looked around at the place referred to as the spirit realm. There wasn't much to it. It wasn't much because May was standing on a cloud.

"What's the reason?" May asked. Haruka's expression turned dark.

"_Danger lies ahead for you and your friends…as I have said before, the talismans are not everything. Giovanni has the metal talisman right now while you have the air talisman and the water talisman…soon those will mean nothing and you'll come back to the start."_

"What…what do you mean I'll come back to the start?"

"_Being the Balancer has much more to it. You must be prepared for what lies ahead…you're the only hope they have. You will have a time of struggle but you must pull through."_

"Time of struggle? What's going to happen?!"

"_Let me give you a glimps of the future to come…Do not worry about your friends."_

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Becca asked as she snapped her fingers in front of May's face. The brunettes eyes were open but they were not their normal blue but a bright white.

"Why won't she come back? What is wrong with her?" Max asked as he gazed at his zoned out sister with concern.

"She's in some sort of tranquil state that is connected to her meditating. She'll come around when she actually returns to her body." Drew said simply as he stared at the brunette. May turned her head towards Drew and she spoke but it wasn't her voice it was a cross between hers and Haruka.

"You are very correct Drew…" She said. Rebecca gasped in shock and Max and ash scooted away feeling a little scared. Misty's eyes widened, as did Drew's.

"W-Who are you?" He asked obviously knowing it wasn't May. Haruka laughed lightly. It was a bad habit of hers.

"I am Haruka…May is with me, safe and sound. You have no need to worry."

"Who said I was ever worried." Drew scoffed flicking his hair out of his face. Haruka laughed once again.

"You seem to under estimate me. I see much more then you know. I know who you are Drew…I know the power you possess, I understand your every feeling. Soon May will be able to do the same…I am her past life after all." A streak of red ran across Drew's cheeks but he quickly coughed it off.

"Yea right." Drew grumbled. Haruka laughed once again before her laughter became faint and May's eyes returned to normal. She collapsed right into Drew's lap, her head spinning and her eye sight blurry which was lucky for Drew because he didn't need for her to see the blush on his cheeks that was deepening by the contact.

"May!?" Misty called grabbing the brunettes hand.

"We are in for so much more than we thought guys…" May trailed off before passing out.

**Ooh I wonder what May meant by that. I also wonder what Haruka showed her.**

**Drew: Does it matter? And your the author shouldn't you know? **

**Me: Yes, it matters because it affects you! And shut up!**

**Drew: How does it affect me?**

**Me: People will just have to review before secrets are revealed and bonds are broken. Bwhahahahahaha!**

**Drew: Pweez Review (Makes chibi face)**

**Me: Awwww where's my camera!**


	10. Wood: Beng

**Whoo I've been getting guesses on what will happen next but you have no idea.**

**May: Is it really that big?**

**Me: And surprising. You'll be shocked!**

**Drew: Probably not.**

**Me: Ruin my day…**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Wood: Beng**

"How much longer until we reach Beng?" The silver haired teen asked as he leaned against the railing of his fire region navy ship. Two more ships followed close behind under his command. A crew member only two years younger than the teen bowed and responded with an unsure answer. Brendan frowned in a displeased manner.

"What if I were to…oh let's say sink this very ship? Will you have an answer for me then?" Brendan asked as he snapped a silver flame on and off within his finger tips. The boy rushed off to the steering courters in hopes of getting an answer. Brendan smirked at the authority he had. Working under the hand of the Fire king was not that bad of a deal and he would prove that you didn't have to be his son to be powerful.

"Oh you'll see Drew…we'll finally settle the score."

* * *

May yawned as she stretched, propping herself up with her hands as the dragon pokemon skimmed over the water. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head trying to scatter her confusing thoughts. The visions she had received the day before had put her into shock. The small glimpse of what was to come scared her and again she began to doubt herself and her capability.

The brunette stretched her limbs a bit, loosening them up and she smiled as the sun was just rising above the horizon of land that was ahead…wait…LAND!

"BENG!" May cried happily as she stood to her feet. She took out her glider and opened it before lifting off. She flew at top speed to the land mass and it got larger and larger as she got closer. Once she could see more clearly she noticed that, like the water region, it had a large wall surrounding it but this one was made of wood. Outside the walls were sandy beaches that the waves lapped at. May grinned as she flew back to her friends.

"Misty! Becca! Max! Ash! Drew! Beng is ahead!" May exclaimed happily as she nudged person after person. Each one of them woke up, some faster and more willing than others.

"What's up May?" Misty asked in a groggy voice as the others got up as well. May was smiling brightly with excitement written all over her expression.

"We've reached Beng, the wood region! We made it!" May said. Drew shot up at those words. He no longer winced in pain in doing such an action since Misty had successfully healed him 

over the time they have been out to sea…which had been a good two and a half weeks. The only reminder of what May had done to him was the scar that the gash left behind. It was a mark Drew would never enjoy but Misty had explained clearly that she would only be capable of healing not fixing any after marks that may occur.

"We actually got there?" Max asked. He was a little doubtful, still not trusting Drew's intentions since he was sufficiently healed and since they hadn't a clue where they were going for a few days didn't help him either.

"Awesome, we can finally get some more food!" Ash exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. Misty slapped him upside the head for that comment. He glared at her and she raised her hand threateningly as if to dare him to speak again. Rebecca laughed lightly at the pair. They acted so cute in her perspective.

"Let's get a move on!" May said as she opened up her glider once again and took to the skies. Max grinned and got out his glider as well.

"Wait for me sis!" He said as he launched off after his sister. May laughed twirling around and doing loops as she reached a high altitude. Rebecca sighed and got out her glider as well before following her best friend.

The three of them flied in sync. Max was in the center up ahead a bit while Rebecca and May were on his left and right. Ash, Misty and Drew just watched. This was their first time ever seeing air manipulator take flight…well it was for Ash and Misty. Drew understood them quite well unlike the two water region friends, but that didn't take away from his fascination of them. He was unsure of their existence until Giovanni sent him to find their talisman. He always thought they existed though and when he was younger he wished he could be one and be able to fly from his troubles.

Drew glared up at the sky as faint laughter coming from the flying trio could be heard overhead. He envied them.

"Gyarados, fly please?" Misty said as a question more than a statement. The dragon complied and lifted from the water and into the sky just below where May, max and Becca were. May flew by the dragon's side, slowing down in her speed so that she was now near Drew. She took note of his dark expression and pouted.

"What's the matter Drew?" May asked.

"Leave me alone Ping Heng." He spat not even turning to look at her. May frowned but it was only a second before it turned to a smile.

"Call me by my name. Ping Heng sounds so formal." She joked laughing lightly. Drew shook his head in response and rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not."

"Hey! Do you want to fly Vayu style?" May asked. Drew glared at her harshly.

"Not really." He deadpanned. She grinned evilly and grabbed one of his arms. She held onto her glider with her legs and used her other hand to keep them elevated by swirling her hands to keep the air leveled. He struggled against her as she pulled him off of Gyarados and took him with her to fly with Max and Becca.

"You better hold on or you'll get dropped." May warned. Drew complied by keeping a tight grip on her hand as she pushed them along with gusts of wind. He dangled there awkwardly afraid that he might fall to a most painful death but what was worse than being at the mercy of your enemy because she has been holding you captive for the last two and a half weeks?

There was so much more that Drew had to worry about other than that.

May laughed happily. She hasn't laughed like that for a while. Flying always did that to her. She was laughing the day she was given the job as Balancer of the cycle and she can laugh now. Just because she didn't have much to look forward to or much to look back on, doesn't mean all hope is lost. She just wished that Drew would see life like that.

Maybe she could show him…

* * *

"Master, we will be reaching Beng in a matter of three days." The young crew member said as he bowed to Brendan. The sliver haired boy smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell the captain I want to be there in two." He replied. The boy nodded frantically before scampering off again.

There was so much Drew _and_ May had to worry about.

**Okay, that's it so review and I promise things will get more excited!**

**May: They better.**

**Me: This was sorta a filler chapter…**

**Drew: Skimping a bit?**

**Me: NO!**

**Preview…**

"_The names Dawn Hikari! Wood manipulator at you service!"_

"_Those caves look dangerous May, are you sure?"_

"_This is all your fault you dumb klutz! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"_


	11. Wood: Manipulator

**This was next on my update list so I'm gonna get to it.**

**May: Yay! This is my favorite story…other then A Twist of The Heart.**

**Me: aw thank you may! What's your favorite story Drew?**

**Drew: None.**

**May: C'mon you should have at least one!**

**Drew Fine…Alter Ego.**

**Me: Cool! Anyhoo, I own nothing!**

**Wood: Manipulator**

"Land! Sweet, sweet land!" May cried as she laid sprawled out on the beach with a content smile on her face. Her eyes were shut as she lay comfortably in the warm sand, moving her legs and arms up and down to make a sand angel. Misty laughed at her naïve nature and Ash joined her laughing lightly. Rebecca smiled and giggled while Max rolled his eyes while cleaning his glasses. Drew stood to the side not even paying any mind. He had no time for this girls stupid antics…than why did he smirk in an amused manner.

Drew's expression fell as he tried to hold back another smirk. He never did that…for a while. Things have been all about business so his expression seemed to be set in a permanent scowl or frown. He only smirked around her…

"Why are we wasting time with this kind of crap?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes down at May. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Just having a little fun. You do know what fun is right Drew?" She asked quirking an eyebrow and throwing a fist full of sand at him. His glare became harsher one her but she paid it no mind. May didn't want his mean exterior to get to her, if it did then she would be showing fear and if she showed him fear there was possibly no way of helping him.

'_It's my job to help people, no matter what.' _May thought with a determined smile gracing her features. Drew was curious as to why her expression suddenly changed and he also wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Could she possibly be planning against him? She was a force to be reckoned with; she had the strongest spirit living within her so who knows when she could possibly release it.

"Why don't we get into Beng now before it gets any later." Rebecca recommended putting her hand out to May to help her up. May took it gratefully and was hoisted to her feet. She brushed excess sand off her robes and they began their walk to the Beng gates. Ash and Misty stood at the head of the group; it was just natural since they were the oldest out of all of them. Then there was Max and Becca than as May intended she walked next to Drew.

"So what's Pao like?" May asked trying to strike up some conversation. Drew sighed through his nose and May could have sworn she say steam come out as well. He was aggravated with her and she could tell but she would not let go of this mission. "What's it like?" She repeated. "Being stuck up in the clouds limits what I know about the earth."

"It's hot." He growled simply. May blinked and put on a face of fascination when that really wasn't as interesting as it could be.

"Really…well the climate in the sky is usually really cool with the high altitude and stuff. Winter feels as cold as the water region sometimes." She said but her words landed on deaf ears. He was trying to ignore her but she wasn't going to have that.

This was something May couldn't understand. He was like a stone. Emotionless and lifeless. He was a killing machine that had a hand in killing some of the most important people in her life and she was being so kind. May thought he could understand kindness by being his example but he was harder to get through to than anyone she has ever met before. However Mikiko had once told her that every stone had a heart that beats with passion and is waiting to be reached…with Drew, May wasn't too sure.

"Vayu is…well was the best place to me. Playing fly ball was my favorite thing to do, either that or gliding. My father didn't always agree with me being so carefree and fun loving. He always wanted me to train and study. Now I see why." May explained.

Drew's expression softened. That was something they had in common. His father never agreed with him having a life where he could enjoy himself. His life had been strict since birth no matter how many times he wanted a change. He wasn't even sure his father even saw him as a son but as the next ruler instead.

"My dad was all 'May work on your wind blades' or 'May study your battle tactics', it got on my nerves…now I would give anything in the world to hear him bossing me around again." She sighed looking up into the clear blue sky. "What was your father like?"

Drew felt his stomach sink at those words. He had no taste for his father and his father had none for him. However Drew was the strongest fire manipulator he could need to take his place and that's all that mattered.

"My father…isn't nice." Drew said searching his mind for the correct thing to say. May tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why?" She asked in a tone just above w whisper. Drew didn't want to answer but he was going to speak anyway.

"Hey!" Saved by the random voice.

The group looked up in the direction where the voice came from to see a girl at the top of the wooden wall. Her navy blue hair whipped in the wind and her bangs were pulled back by wooden clips. She pushed her hands down and with a splitting noise the wood lowered to the ground splitting in two so that the girl could get to the ground. Once she was on the beach she raised her hands and the wood mended back together like nothing ever broke it apart.

"A wood manipulator…" Max said. The girl ran over to them and stopped before them with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a deep brown skirt that tied at the waist with tan shorts that reached her knees underneath. Her top was a brown sleeveless shirt and she had a tan scarf tied around her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Beng shores?" She asked with a forceful look on her face. Her cobalt eyes were narrowed as she scanned them all over. Luckily for May, Max, Becca, and Drew they were still in water region clothing.

"We are from Zuan," Misty began taking charge. This girl was younger than her so she thought she'd set her in her place. "We've come after our region was attacked. This is my friend Ash and his brother Drew, and my cousins Max, May, and Becca." She lied pointing to each person.

The blue haired girl still looked skeptical but finally smiled after about a minute.

"Oh, you're refugees." She stated. "Sorry about the whole interigation thing. Today is my first day on being on guard."

"No problem." Misty said waving off the apology.

"The names Dawn Hikari! Wood manipulator at your service!" She said cheerfully as she saluted them. May stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. I've never seen an actual wood manipulator before." She said shaking Dawn's hand. Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"I've never seen such a hyper person before."

"Sorry this is just really exciting." May said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"So do you guys need help getting into the region cause I can help you! I know a back way through some caves that we usually don't use but I use them all the time." Dawn said with a smirk.

"That would be great!" Becca said happily. Dawn grinned and began to walk further down the beach gesturing for them to follow.

They trekked down the beach for a few minutes before they reached a wall of wood. Dawn breathed deeply before bringing back a fist and punching the wood. It shattered to pieces and everybody cringed except Drew who had no interest in her abilities in the slightest. He could burn that wood in a second.

"You don't get splinters?" Max asked. Dawn smiled and shook her head.

"I did when I was younger and just started out with my ability but when you've been doing this for a while you sorta become immune to it." She explained with a shrug before walking on.

Behind the wall of wood was a tunnel. It was dark and the others were hesitant to follow. It looked unstable.

"How old are these caves?" Drew asked not even entering with the others.

"A couple of hundred years old." Dawn said with a smile. Drew rolled his eyes not trusting this at all.

"C'mon Drew!" May said waving for him to follow.

"These caves look dangerous, _May, _are you sure?" He said spitting out her name. He didn't call her Ping Heng for multiple reasons, the main one was that it could give them away and they might figure out who _he_ was. May smiled at him in a reassuring way and took his hand in hers. He gave her a harsh look as if to ask what she was doing but he couldn't hold back the small blush that formed on his cheeks. She dragged him in the caves and Dawn closed it up by waving her hands up so that the wood would re-asemble.

"Okay just follow every step I take because there are soft spots that you could fall through and usually nobody is able to find out where they lead to. There's a legend that a man and a woman, both wood manipulators, dug out these caves and tunnels with wood but they made traps so that invaders could not use it." Dawn explained. "They were lovers too. This was like they're own little hiding spot." She giggled.

Drew rolled his eyes while May sighed contently.

They followed Dawn's steps exactly, dodging a patch that could possibly be the soft spots. May got bored after a while and started making small gusts of air by exhaling multiple times pushing her back every few times. She giggled and did it once again just a bit stronger sending her a little further. She laughed lightly and did it once more but stronger. It was a bit too strong because she flew back into Drew making them both fall over right into a soft spot.

The ground seemed to suck them up and nobody could even tell that they were gone. May screamed as they fell and Drew grabbed her wrist and held her close so that they wouldn't get separated. May looked down to see the ground getting closer and on impulse she swung her feet making a small gust that made them gently fall to the ground.

Drew hesitantly let her go and she let out a sigh of relief. She placed her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. Ever since she fell off of Gyarados she had been having a fear of free falling. This time she could think straight enough to cushion the fall a bit.

"W-Where are we?" She stuttered looking around. Drew didn't respond, he was looking in the other direction. May was a little shaky but tapped his shoulder. "Drew?"

"This is all your fault you dumb klutz!" He snapped turning to face her. Her eyes widened as she noticed the rage burning within her eyes. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!" he yelled. His hands were now engulfed with green flames and May took a step back as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She never saw him this angry…and it scared her. No matter how hard she tried to choke back the fear and tears, she couldn't. He created a whip of fire in his hand and cracked it making her cringe. Was he actually going to hurt her? This was his perfect chance to get rid of her; nobody was around or even knew they went missing.

"You are the most annoying little brat I ever met! And the world is in your hands…" he snorted mocking her. The tears flowed silently from her eyes as he backed her up against the wall. "The world is DEAD now that we have you to count on! And its people like me that will play a hand in that death. You are a sorry excuse for a manipulator! You have NO idea what the hell you're doing, do you…"

He waited for an answer but she just stood there too shocked to speak. Right now she feared for her life.

"DO YOU?" He shouted while his hands grew more intense with fire. She couldn't handle it she sobbed and brought her hand up and struck him. The slap was powered by a gust of air making him go flying into a wall of the tunnel.

Her breathing was shallow and labored as she tried to fight back her sobs as she watched him slowly get up. What was he going to do to her now that she had just hit him like that?

**Cliffy. Pretty intense huh?**

**May: Whoa…is Drew gonna kill me!?**

**Me: You have to wait!**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	12. Wood: Falling

**Okay I left this story on an intense moment so this will be the finishing to it.**

**Sea: We need intense introduction music!**

**Me: Of course we do…**

**Sea: I'm glad you see it my way!**

**Me: Sarcasm doesn't work on you does it?**

**Sea: Not one bit!**

**Me: Perfect…**

**Sea: I know right!?**

**Me: I will never ever own anything related to pokemon or avatar…EVER**

**Wood: Falling**

May looked down at her now throbbing hand and quickly looked back to Drew who was on his hands and knees now. At least she knew she could fight back now that he was probably beyond pissed right now and she fueled his anger towards her by pulling that stunt right there. May wanted to speak, to say something but what could she say? She wasn't going to apologize for an impulse that ran through her when she felt threatened and it wouldn't matter if she did, he would probably hurt her anyway.

May backed up against a wall as her head began to throb. She was confused and overwhelmed by fear at the moment. She closed her eyes and gripped her head in pain while taking in a sharp breath of air. She forced herself to look up at Drew who was now standing on his feet with a bright red mark on his right cheek where she had slapped him. His expression was fierce and his hands were lit with fire but what scared May the most was the look in his eyes. It was a look of malice, malevolence but most of all…hate.

May's fear and strain finally got the better of her and her legs collapsed underneath her. She laid there on the ground for a moment trying to blink away the oncoming darkness and stand to her feet. She wasn't sure what would happen if she wasn't conscious to defend herself but she would soon find out because in a matter of seconds she blacked out. The last thing she saw was Drew's feet coming towards her

* * *

"Where is she?!" Max exclaimed from the outside of the caves. Dawn had successfully guided the others through the tunnels and they were now in Beng. Most of the buildings were made from wood and there were many trees around, surrounding the city with its element.

The group hadn't noticed May and Drew's disappearance until they had reached the exit of the hidden tunnels. This distressed the group and Max was losing it because he feared for his sister. Like Misty, he had thought the worst and was thinking Drew had taken her somewhere to get rid of her.

"I'm not sure but maybe they hit a soft spot and fell through." Dawn presumed bringing a hand to her chin. She nodded at her own assumption. "They should be fine."

"No! You don't understand!" Misty countered clenching her fists. "We're only worried about one person and that's May!"

"Why, isn't Drew this guy's brother?" Dawn said gesturing to Ash. Misty was about to pull her hair out and in a moment of weakness she blurted out the truth.

"Drew isn't Ash's brother! He's a fire manipulator who was and possibly still is after May's life!" Misty yelled. Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you guy's have a fire manipulator with you!? And why does he want to kill May!?" Dawn yelled fearing for May's life now and that she had possibly let a fire manipulator past the wall.

"May hurt him and thought it would be best if she took care of him so she kept him with us as we traveled. He wants to kill her because she is the only one that can stop him and his region from winning this war." Rebecca explained with a sullen expression on her face. "May is the Balancer of the Cycle."

* * *

"Brendan, sir, Beng has come into view and we should reach it in a matter of minutes." One of Brendan's crew members said while bowing to him. Brendan smirked.

"Thank you." He sighed simply waving the crew member off. The boy bowed again before scurrying out of Brendan's courters.

Brendan looked up on a wall where a picture of a younger version of him was standing next to a younger Drew who was scowling with his arms crossed. Brendan on the other hand was smiling cheerfully as he stood next to the fire region prince. Him and Drew were what you would consider friends, but…

"Things change…." Brendan muttered as he glared at the picture. He made a white ball of fire produce in his hand and flicked it at the picture which was engulfed by the flames instantly. Brendan smirked.

Yes, they were friends but Brendan always wanted what Drew had and right now he was going to prove he had what Drew wanted.

* * *

"There is only one person who knows those tunnels all by heart and they are the only one who can save the Balancer…" Dawn said as she rushed through the streets of the very large wood city. The others followed her close behind as she spoke and ran at the same time.

"Who?" Ash asked as he tried to keep up.

"The woman who made the tunnels." Dawn responded looking over her shoulder at him.

"But I thought it was just a legend?" Rebecca countered.

"It is, it's a legend that my parents made. They are the ones who made the tunnels but my father was killed by fire manipulators when he went to the metal region so my mother is the only one who knows those tunnels perfectly." Dawn explained. She stopped in front of a wooden house that was up on posts. She looked to the others and gestured for them to follow her up the steps to the house.

The others rushed up the stairs and Dawn opened the wooden door by waving her hand to the side. The door slid open and they all piled in.

"MOM!!" Dawn called. Her mother, Johanna came walking out the kitchen with a Sudowoodo following her. She smiled at her daughter and then glanced at the others.

"Hey Dawn; who are your friends?" She asked looking over at the others who were all dressed in water region clothing. Dawn shook her head to dismiss the question and grabbed her mother's hand.

"We need your help mom. Someone's in trouble." Dawn said as she tried to catch her breath. Johanna's eyes widened and she glanced at the other desperate expressions before nodding.

* * *

Drew couldn't help but smirk as he gazed at May's limp body on the ground. He had an opening that was way too important to pass up. He'd probably be able to make it back home with the Ping Heng as a gift for his father. Drew took another step towards her but stopped when he saw her start convulsing. Her shut eyes tightened as if she was in pain. He took another step and a gust of wind pushed him back.

"_N-No…"_ She stuttered. She was going into unconscious shock and Drew could tell. He began to get nervous and he wasn't sure why. Cold sweat ran down May's forehead and her breathing became labored. He was absolutely positive that this was being caused by surpressed stress and panic. He must have really scared her.

Drew felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he looked away from her. Just looking at her made him feel even worse. He was unsure where this sudden sympathy was coming from because he never showed sympathy to anyone. Why start now and with her no less.

Drew rolled his eyes and promised to slap himself tomorrow as he kneeled down next to her pulled her head into his lap. He placed a hand on her forehead and noticed that she was extremely cold. She was way below normal temperature.

He took off his jacket and draped it over her body and her shaking seemed to wither down to small shivers. Drew stared down at her flushed face and wanted to do nothing more than help her at that moment. All she was to him was some helpless girl right now, not his greatest enemy. His expression softened as he pushed some of her brunette hair out of her face, brushing her cheek in the process.

"This is all your fault you idiot." He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to focus. "You're making me go crazy."

* * *

"Okay, do you know when they fell through?" Johanna asked from the entrance to the tunnels that the other had used for an exit. Everybody shook their heads 'no'. Johanna sighed.

"We didn't know they were missing until we were out the tunnels and looked back." Dawn explained. Her mother nodded and turned to a tree. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. She chopped the side of the large oak tree's trunk and it split instantly. With a loud cracking noise the tree fell over with a clean cut.

"Wow." Becca said.

Johanna cut the top of the tree off with same method only leaving a large log. She turned to Dawn and gestured for her to come over. She said a few things that could not be heard and Dawn nodded. The two of them went to work and began to shave away at the log by waving their hands back and forth. The soon changed their hand movements and began to spin their hands in a circular motion. The log soon took the form of a drill.

They lifted the large wooden drill by pushing their palms up. Johanna instructed Dawn to position the wooden drill right before the tunnels exit/entrance. Once it was in place the two wood manipulators began to move their hands to the right. The drill slowly began to spin to the right, gradually speeding up as they sped up. Soon it was drilling through the earth until Johanna said stop. They retracted the drill and looked into the hole they created to see another tunnel underneath the real one.

"Who is going to go?" Johanna asked.

"I am!" Misty and Becca said at the same time. The two of them glanced at one another and smiled before they went to the hole. Becca jumped in using her abilities to cushion her landing. Misty jumped in second and Rebecca also cushioned her landing before the two girl's sprinted down the tunnel calling May's name.

The kept running until they reached a wall of rock in their way. Misty sucked her teeth as they tried to figure out a way to get passed the rocks.

"Okay, I have an idea; stand back." Rebecca ordered. Misty took a step back as she breathed in deeply. She raised her hands and cupped them over her mouth before blowing out a large gust of air. The gust was strong enough to break the wall down. Becca ran through with Misty behind her but what they saw made them both stop in their tracks.

"What the h…" Misty was cut off by Becca slapping a hand over her mouth.

Laying there fast asleep on the ground was Drew and resting her head on his chest was May. Rebecca tried to stifle her laughter and Misty was too shocked to do anything but stare with her mouth wide open.

"Wow and you were expecting to see an injured May at the mercy of his flames…" Rebecca said as she nudged Misty with her elbow. Misty rolled her eyes and opened a pouch on her waist. She streamed the water out with the graceful movements of her hand and aimed it at drew's face before shooting it at him.

"Hey!" He cried as he sat up and flicked his now wet hair out of his face. He did this without waking May; the only sound she made was a small groan.

"Nap time's over fire region brat." Misty said as she waved her hand and removed the water from his face and put back in the pouch that hung from her shoulder. Drew glared at her and sat up in a better position.

"I was expecting the battle of the century, not you two getting cozy in a tunnel." Rebecca said making her way over. Drew blushed and directed her glare to her.

"Shut up…" That was all he was able to say as he removed himself from under May and picked her up. He held her bridal style and she nuzzled her head into his chest. Rebecca smirked and Misty was about ready to gag. Drew's blush grew as he looked down at May's face. It was still flushed but she looked calmer than before.

Rebecca and Misty led him out; Misty kept a close eye on him the entire time. Drew wasn't sure if he could explain himself. He was expecting a full on battle as well but…somehow things seemed to twist to his confusion. What confused him the most was that he was the one to twist it. He glanced down at May once again and began to think the worst

He was falling for his enemy.

**OMG! I absolutely love this chapter!**

**Sea: Me too!**

**May: Meh.**

**Drew: Not one bit.**

**Sea: What positive feedback.**

**Drew: Pweez Review!**


	13. Wood: Trust

**Now that another story is done I can get back to my others…SPLEE!**

**Sea: SPLEE!**

**May: What?**

**Drew: I don't even want to know.**

**Me: Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sea: The action begins…soon.**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing related to Pokémon or avatar.**

**Wood: Trust**

"Don't kill me!" May cried sitting straight up in bed and shielding her face by crossing her arms before her. She shook violently and when she didn't feel any attacks coming her way she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't under attack but she was lying in a bed with a piece of wet, cold cloth on her forehead. She removed the cloth and clenched her eyes shut as she let out a shaky breath. "It was just a dream…he didn't attack me." May whispered to herself as the malicious look on Drew's face flashed before her eyes.

May cringed at the flashback. She never felt so scared in her life. That was when she realized; if she was afraid of him how would she possibly stop Giovanni who she estimated was ten times stronger than Drew. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine as her destiny became apparent again and she came back to reality. She was in Beng looking for the wood talisman with her friends and a guy who was out to skin her alive with his green fire.

"How normal can I get?" She muttered sarcastically as she slumped in the bed she was. May looked around and her hair slapped her in the face. She gasped and realized that someone had taken her hair out of its ponytails. She huffed and pushed her hair behind her ears. The room she was in was plain. Four wooden walls, a tan rug, a Beng emblem tapestry on the wall and a wooden nightstand next to the bed.

May let out an exasperated sigh and the door cracked open. May's breath got caught in her throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Drew enter the room and silently shut the door behind him. She looked around crazily and that was when she noticed her staff next to the bed. She picked it up and pointed it at him keeping him staff-length away.

"Calm down loser." He muttered pushing her staff aside and stepping towards the bed. May leaned up against the head board and kept her hands ready for attack with her staff at standby.

"Easy for you to say! I'll probably let my guard down and then whoosh I'm a pile of ashes seconds later!" She exclaimed leaning up further against the headboard thinking that it would save her.

"Honestly if I had the intentions of killing you in the cave don't you think I would have done it _in the cave_?" He said stretching out his words. May thought for a second but still wasn't convinced.

"You are evil…_evil_!!" She yelled for over emphasis. Drew crossed his arms and stared at her blankly as she continued on. "You yelled at me! You unleashed your manipulation element on me ready to attack and you called me names! Not to mention you are part of the region that wants me dead! Like all my other people! YOU ARE CRAZY!" She cried slamming her fists into the mattress. Drew blinked.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly. May was breathing heavily so she just simply nodded. "Well what all you said is true but…" he trailed off.

"But? Oh please don't tell me you're not gonna kill me but simply knock me out and bring me to Giovanni so he can have the honor!" May said sarcastically. Drew clenched his fists at the mention of his father's name.

"Don't _ever_ say that!" Drew cried pointing at her. May cringed at his tone and shrunk back.

"Okay…that must be a touchy subject that I will not get into ever again."

"Good." He muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "As I was saying in the cave…"

"MAY!" Rebecca cried busting into the room and launching onto May with the help of her abilities. Drew cocked his head to the side and stared in shock as the ebony haired girl nearly choked the brunette in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are alright! When me and Misty found you and Drew sleeping in the cave we thought you guys were dead!"

"Becky say who slept with who where?" May asked quirking an eyebrow. Drew slapped his forehead. He wanted to be the one to explain to avoid this. May glanced over at him and he avoided eye contact with her.

"We found you sleeping on Drew in the cave! Drew said you passed out after shock and he admitted he was the cause of the lapse. Misty scolded him for that but he took care of you before he passed out as well saying he had nothing better to do being trapped in a cave and all." Rebecca explained quickly with one breath. May blinked and glanced at Drew again.

"Okay let me ask this again…BECKY say who slept with who where?" May repeated not being able to accept it. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"YOU passed out from stress and shock and DREW," She pointed to Drew at that point making sure May understood. She stretched out her words as if speaking to a child. "HE helped YOU before HE fell asleep as well and ME and MISTY found YOU!"

"Okay I get it now and all I have to say is….WHAT!" May shrieked.

"I tried to avoid this but no…" Drew muttered to himself. "People just have to bust in out of nowhere and create drama."

"I thought he was gonna kill me." May stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Becky nodded.

"We did too."

"I'm glad to know I have people who trust me." Drew said sarcastically while smiling in a faux fashion before he began to scowl once again.

"Can you blame us? You tried to kill me before, you threatened to do it again, you're a jerk to everybody…" May listed counting the reasons on her fingers.

"Basically she's trying to say…we can't trust the enemy. We only brought you along because it was the right thing to do. To be honest Drew most of us don't think we'll ever trust you. You have a lot to prove and don't forget you didn't just destroy May's home but you destroyed my home as well and Max's and you tried to destroy Ash and Misty's. Dawn was hesitant to even let you near the city after we found you. You're lucky Johanna is so nice."

Drew glared at her before he sighed and looked in a different direction. He knew all that was the truth he just didn't understand why it got to him. He glanced at May who was staring straight at him. Her expression was blank but her eyes told him everything. They held fear, distrust and complete doubt but they told him something else that he couldn't name.

"Whatever." Drew finally muttered walking out the room. Becky sighed and looked towards May who sighed and relaxed after he left the room.

"So you did put your trust in him." She said. The brunette snapped her head up and gave her friend a strange look while shaking her head frantically in disagreement to the statement.

"I know who I can and can't trust." May retorted glaring at Becky. The ebony haired girl placed her fists on her hips and gave her friend a skeptical look. May shrunk under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh please May; we all know that you are practically the only one out of all of us that actually wanted to befriend this guy. I attempted but it seems that the only one he will let in is you. One could even say you like him and he likes you back." Rebecca said seriously while placing a hand on May's shoulder.

"NO! He only confides in me because I'm his target." May grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Rebecca sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You brought Drew along because of what Mikiko said but right now you're forgetting something else important that she said." She said. May narrowed her eyes in contemplation and thought for a moment. She practically memorized every bit of advice and proverbs that Mikiko had taught her.

"What?" May mumbled as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"The life we live is just an illusion to block who some of us really are. Potential can be reached, trust can be created, and love can blossom under any circumstance. Do not trust in the façade but the person who is hiding within it." Rebecca stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she stuck her pointer finger in the air.

"….."

"May?" Becky asked poking her.

"Bec, can I rest a bit?" Becky blinked in surprise before she shrugged and walked out the room. May sighed and sat in her lotus position on the bed and closing her eyes as she brought her fists together. Soon enough her eyes snapped open and were glowing an unnatural white color.

* * *

"This should not be getting to me as much as it is." Drew muttered to himself as he came up to the cave entrance. He sighed as he looked at it and he was about to step inside when a blast of white fire came rushing at him. Drew's eyes widened before he blocked the attack with his own green fire. He cursed under his breath and glared at the person coming out of the caves.

"Drew, long time no see. We all thought you were dead." Brendan said coming out of the caves with guards following him. "Did the Ping Heng really capture you?"

Drew didn't respond he just glared harshly at the smirking white haired boy. Without another word Brendan sent another blast of fire at him and he dodged by flipping out the way.

"If that is true I believe you may know where she is." Brendan added as his smirk turned into a look of disgust.

"Like I'm really gonna tell you if I knew." Drew muttered.

"Alright then if that's how it needs to be." Brendan sneered. Letting some of his guards go forth into the city. Drew tried to stop them but Brendan got to him first and stopped him by attacking him once again. Drew narrowly dodged this time but he knew he needed to find May. He ran back into Beng and Brendan smirked.

"You're leading me right to her…" He muttered before running after Drew.

**AHH!! ATTACK!!**

**Sea: WHAAA!!**

**May: AHHHH!!**

**Drew: Shut up!**

**Me: Attack Drew! (Sea and Rolyn run after Drew)**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	14. Wood: Seige

**Ah here it comes!**

**Sea: What?**

**May: Ice Cream truck?**

**Me: Uh….sure?**

**Sea: Whatever.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Wood: Siege**

Drew panted heavily as he climbed up into a tree hoping to throw Brendan off but to no avail. He groaned because of the fact that he wasn't given more than ten seconds to catch his breath and Brendan was throwing attacks at him. Luckily there were a lot of trees so Drew decided to put his past skills to use. He launched himself from one tree to the next with Brendan following him from the ground while throwing silver balls of fire at him.

Drew wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to lead this maniac straight to May, he knew Misty and Ash had went into the city and he was sure Misty could help him with her ability so he was going to look for her, all the while leading an enemy into territory that belonged to people rebelling against his nation. He was much smarter than anyone could give him record for. That was why Giovanni had given him the fire talisman.

He wasn't going to put May's life in jeopardy, not anymore.

* * *

"Haruka! Haruka I need your help!" May called out as she walked around the spirit realm in search of her past life. She was in a place very similar to Vayu however it looked older and more elegant. May turned down a hall and Haruka appeared in front of her making her scream at the sudden appearance.

"_Hello May."_ Haruka chuckled removing a hand from her sleeve to place it delicately over her mouth. May placed a hand over her racing heart and sighed to regain her composer. _"You were in search of me?"_

"Yes. I need your guidance…" May began glancing down at her folded hands. Haruka smiled softly in a knowing way and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_You need insight on trust and your relationship with Drew." _The spirit stated less as a question and more as a fact. May gazed at her past life in surprise.

"How'd you know?" May asked quietly as if others were around to hear her. Haruka chuckled once again and smiled kindly at May.

"_Oh May, you have to understand I'm your past life. I'm part of you so I know what goes on within your mind." _

"That's sorta an invasion of privacy." May said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck. Haruka chuckled once again.

"_Don't worry, anything you do not wish me to know about shall not be known." _May let out a breath of relief which went unnoticed. _"I don't believe I'm the one you should be talking to about this though."_

With those words said May felt a rush of wind that ruffled her clothes and messed with her hair. She shut her eyes tightly and after the wind died down May slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw and felt a lump form in her throat. Haruka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nudge her forward. May slowly took a step forward as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

'_Hello May…'_

"Hello….Mikiko."

* * *

Max wandered aimlessly around Dawn's home being told that he wasn't to disturb his sister. Rebecca and Dawn were having a manipulating sparring session in the back yard and Johanna was in the kitchen of the house making Tea. Ash and Misty were in town gathering supplies and Drew had just left not giving anyone a clue as to where he was going but it really didn't matter.

He pushed up his glasses as he looked at the many statues carved from wood, probably made from Dawn or her mother or even Dawn's late father. They were all interesting but one specifically caught his attention he got on his toes to get a better look of the wooden statue. It was a carving of the family Dawn was still a baby and was held in her mother's arms while who he suspected was her father had his arm wrapped around her mother but what they stood around that was wedged in the wooden base of the statue was a stone.

Max reached for the statue and picked it off the mantle. He pushed up his glasses once again and gave the stone a close look. It was craved as a talisman. He ran his finger over it and the symbol for wood appeared on it and glowed for a bit before fading to brown. Max gasped and pulled the talisman out of the statue and running to the room May was in.

* * *

Drew had finally got into the city and jumped from the trees to the rooftops of the wooden buildings. Brendan was still firing at him getting the attention of many people but they were not surprised due to the fact that Brendan's guards had already entered the city and were causing devastation. More fire region soldiers had also come after getting a signal which happened to be the blasts of fire Brendan was setting off. This was much more serious than Drew could ever dream of.

He had an overhead view of the city and he could see the damage that had already been done. He noticed some wood manipulators fighting back but it didn't have that much of effect considering wood just burned up at the slightest lick of fire on its surface, disintegrating to nothing. One 

thing stood out however and that was the fact that the closer he get to the center of the city the more he saw some soldiers breaking free of ice .He knew Misty was close.

He finally spotted her fighting off soldiers that had surrounded her and Ash who was dealing with hand to hand combat. He managed to snag a sword from another soldier who Misty froze and began to fight them off with that. Drew jumped from the building and Brendan took this as his chance and tried to shoot Drew from the back but Drew flipped and sent his own green flames completely blowing his cover.

He landed next to Ash and Misty who looked to him surprised while still trying to focus on the battle at hand. Drew fought off Brendan while they took on other fire manipulators.

"What…are…you…doing…here!?" Ash asked in between breathes as he dodged getting his hands burnt off.

"I didn't want to lead him to May!" Drew responded absorbing another blow from Brendan and sending it back twice as hard nearly hitting Brendan if he hadn't flipped out of the way. Brendan grit his teeth. Drew always had a trick that he wasn't aware about.

"What do you mean!?" Misty asked as she grabbed a soldier by the hands with a water whip and flung him into another soldier. "Lead who to May!?"

"Brendan!" Drew said gesturing to the guy he was fighting. "He was sent by my father, he's dangerous and he wants May gone!"

"What are you talking about!? Who's your father and why are you helping us, why don't you help him!?" Misty asked. Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Because I have to prove myself."

* * *

"Mikiko! Oh I missed you so much! Is Mom and dad here?" May babbled as she held onto Mikiko in a tight hug. Mikiko laughed at the girl and pet her head affectionately.

'_Oh May, I'm sorry but they are not here. Haruka brought you to me for a reason so tell me what troubles you.'_

"I'm sorry." May said bowing respectfully and taking a step back. "I need your wisdom on trust. This boy I met after I fought him for the water talisman has been troubling my mind…he's from the fire region and he helped destroy our home. He burnt my arm and he nearly killed me in the water region, but I spared his life because of what you have taught me. I don't know where my trust lies when it comes to him. He saved me from drowning and he took care of me when I passed out but for all he has done in the past…" May trailed off.

'_Stop right there.' _Mikiko said sternly while holding up a hand to the brunette. _'You know you should never hold one's past against them. It seems that you are hesitant out of fear, fear of getting hurt.'_

"Well duh! He's deadly, he could kill me. He already killed you and he burnt my arm. His green flames are crazy!" May cried throwing her hands up for emphasis.

'_During the attack on Vayu, there was not a single green flame that was fired. I remember a boy standing there watching it all happen. He seemed scared. The boy you're referring to did not injure a single person, except you and you already got your revenge by fighting him and what I meant is that you are not afraid of getting hurt physically, but emotionally. You are hiding behind the fear of a broken heart. You have already been hurt once and you don't want it to happen again.'_

May was silent for a second and gazed at the spirit that was once her close friend and teacher. She let the words sink in for a moment and she felt the tears spill over and roll down her cheek.

"So…he didn't kill anybody during the siege…? A-Are you sure? He has green hair will that trigger anything!?" May asked in a shaky breath. Mikiko shook her head. May shut her eyes and her shoulders shook with sobs. When she opened her eyes she was back in the plain wooden room. She blinked and reached up hesitantly. She brushed her cheek and noticed that she was actually crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and began to take notice of her surroundings more…or she took notice of the pounding on her door.

May got off the bed and opened the door to see her little brother. He didn't speak he just shoved the talisman in her face. She gasped and before she could respond or reach out to take it and ear splitting scream from outside her window in the distance caught her attention. She ran out the house to find Dawn, Rebecca and Johanna all running towards the city square.

"What's happening!?" May cried as she went after them Max pocketed the talisman and went after her. Rebecca looked back and stopped so May could catch up.

"The fire region is here. They're attacking the Beng and they're looking for the talismans…and you." Rebecca explained. May grit her teeth and pulled out her staff which was latched to her back. "No May they want you!"

"But I'm the only one who can do this Rebecca!" May countered. Rebecca remained silent because May only used her full name when she was serious. "It's my destiny anyway."

"Well if that's how it is I'm going with you!" Rebecca said pulling out her staff.

"Me too!" Max said getting his as well. May knew she couldn't argue with them so she just took to the skies keeping in mind of the air and water talisman that was in her pocket.

**I bet you now what's gonna happen next.**

**Sea: No.**

**Me: Oh…well neither do I**

**Sea: Really!?**

**Me: NO!**

**Preview…**

"_Either I get all the talismans or you don't get him back alive…"_

"_What's wrong with her!?"_

"_May….please be alright! You've gotta be okay!"_

"_It's over they have all the talismans. I've failed."_


	15. Wood: Failure

**The action begins here.**

**Sea: Drama! Pain! Angst!**

**Me: This is a story about pokemon not you.**

**Sea:….I know.**

**Me: Well I hope you like it.**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Wood: Failure**

May flew quickly and the closer she got to the center of the region the more she could see explosions and hear the screams of people trying to escape. If this was part of her destiny…she wished she wouldn't have to go through with it. Her face was sullen as her heart lowered into a pit of despair. She didn't want this to happen to another place again. She wasn't able to save her own home but she saved Misty and Ash's. She just hoped her winning streak would last.

As she neared she noticed a two different colored flames collide together. One white, one green. May's eyes widened and she created a greater gust that sent her propelling forwards at top speed until she was hovering overhead at the battle that was completely uneven. Misty and Ash were fighting off more soldier's than any one man could handle and Drew had his hands filled with a boy who was wearing a fire region outfit similar to the one Drew wore before he exchanged them for water region clothing.

May was shocked to see that Drew was actually fighting a person from his own region; someone who could possibly rescue him from the clutches of the Ping Heng. May shook her head as she came in for a landing. Becky and Max quickly followed her while Dawn and her mother began to catch up on foot. Becky and Max immediately went to aid Misty and Ash.

Becky whirled her hands around in circular motions making the surrounding air swirl around her before jumping in the air and pushing her palms out as she landed. Seven soldiers where blown back and crashed into a building. Max imitated Becky's move but with less strength considering his age. He managed to get rid or four soldiers.

Brendan smirked as May landed behind Drew. She whirled her glider around and behind her back making it turn back to its staff form and May stood with it at stand by. Drew glanced over his shoulder but not long enough for Brendan to get an opening on him.

"Go away May!" He ordered sternly as he tried to attack Brendan with his fire whips.

"This is my fight Drew; my destiny. Not yours." May said simply.

"I'm glad you're willingly heading towards your death." Brendan muttered as he launched a stream of white fire past Drew and towards May. May twirled her staff letting the air around it stop the attack and while she did so Drew watched. Brendan found his chance and struck Drew with a large ball of fire.

May gasped as Drew fell to the ground. After what she learned today she understood that her enemy wasn't really who she thought it was.

"Drew!" May cried running to him. He sat up and put up a hand to stop her as he held his torso in pain. The burn was rather large and it went all the way up his neck only slightly reaching his chin. He winced and sucked in some air through his teeth.

"No you need to do this." He ordered glaring at her in the way he did when they first met. May smiled despite the fact and looked up just as Brendan was about to strike her. Her eyes widened but out of nowhere a plank of wood struck Brendan in his back, making him fall forward.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" Dawn yelled as she got back into her stance. Her mother was also in a stance and out of pure rage Brendan jumped to his feet and sent a stream of fire in their direction. Johanna used her quick reacting skills and quickly lowered a wooden building before her and her daughter letting the fire hit that instead. Both her and Dawn began to pull back their arms and flick their hands forward letting burning pieces of wood fly at anyone who was from the fire region.

May used Brendan's distraction and jumped into the air, letting her staff cut through the air. A wind blade propelled at Brendan's turned back and hit him sending him flying forward and falling to the ground. Once he was down she turned to Misty.

"Misty! Help Drew!" May ordered. Misty nodded and quickly went to pull away the injured boy from the battle at hand so that he wasn't caught in the middle. May felt at ease now that he was out of harm's way and turned back to Brendan who looked ready to kill.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." He muttered as his fists flamed dangerously. May snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you gonna make me?" She retorted pointing her staff at him. He smirked and craned his neck to the side.

"You have an attitude, how charming. Too bad you're as good as dead." He said as he charge at her. He clawed at her with his flaming hands but May managed to avoid everything. That was what Mikiko taught her; evade until offense is necessary.

Brendan kicked sending a blast of fire at her which she jumped over to avoid. He punched and she avoided again jumping farther away. She placed her hand on the ground to stop her from skidding too far. Brendan didn't like when people played games with him and she was certainly playing games. He would not be made a fool of. He looked at May who was waiting for his next move and then he glanced at the others. He noticed Max and Becky who were from Vayu as well and could quickly tell that she had some relation to Max. Becky looked nothing like her.

He smirked as an idea came to mind and he charged towards Max and Becky. May tried to intercept him but he sent a blast of fire to occupy her. He snatched up Max quickly, pulling the small boys hands behind his back so that he couldn't use them to manipulate. Max wasn't as skilled as May and Becky was to use his feet or his nose.

"Max!" May cried as she was about to run at Brendan to get her brother back; the others stopped what they were doing to help. Brendan snapped his fingers and his hand lit up with white fire. He held it close to Max who struggled in his tight grip and May stopped in her tracks.

"That's not a smart idea Ping Heng…or do you want to see him charred?" Brendan asked. May felt her rage boil within her but she lowered her staff nonetheless. Brendan smirked, satisfied that he had the world's only hope at his mercy.

"What do you want?" May asked in a harsh but shaky tone.

"Nothing much, just the rest of the talismans. Word has come that the earth talisman has been found by the fire region so you have the last ones that we need." Brendan explained. May glared at him knowing that she had the last three talismans that were needed for Giovanni to get all control. Give up the world…or give up her brother.

May lowered her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out three talismans; the wood talisman Max had given her earlier since May had asked for it (She didn't understand why he would shove it in his pocket), the water talisman, and last the air talisman. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and threw the talismans at Brendan's feet. He took them and smirked not letting go of Max.

"I believe you're one short." He said. May looked at him shocked. She only had three because she has only been to three places. "Either I get all the talismans or you don't get him back…"

"I don't…" May began but was cut off.

"Here! Tell my father he can have it back." Drew said as the fire talisman was thrown to one of the fire region soldiers. May looked surprised for a moment and Drew avoided eye contact with her.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…but I'm not really that fair when it comes to my end of the deal." Brendan said and before anyone could comprehend what was happening Brendan's hand flared and in one swift movement a blast of fire struck Max and sent him flying. It seemed to happen in slow motion for May and as she heard her brother scream in pain before falling to the ground motionless she thought she was going to die from the inside out.

"MAX!" Becky screamed.

May didn't say a single thing. As she stared at her brother on the ground she could feel herself slipping away. Her head pounded horribly and her body began to shake. She let out a scream as she fell to her knees, still convulsing harshly. May could no longer see or hear anything. The only thing she saw was Haruka and then another girl about her age that looked like her mother and then a woman that looked like a younger version of Mikiko. Many people flashed before May's eyes as she clenched them tight.

"Aw, at least you got him back." Brendan said as he began to walk towards May. The others were occupied with Max and Drew was too injured to help her. She looked helpless crouched on the ground. "And you were so cute too. I hate to destroy such a pretty face."

As soon as he was standing before her he lifted a flaming hand and brought it down to strike her but his hand was caught before it could touch her. He stared at her in shock and looked down at her to see her head still down but her grip on his wrist was tight. He tried using his other hand but the same thing happened. He didn't even see her move.

May's head snapped up and her eyes were glowing white. Brendan gasped as her grip on his hands tightened and she stood to her feet.

"You will pay." She said. Her voice was distorted and mixed with other people. You could recognize one as Haruka.

The wind began to pick up and clouds began to cover and darken the area. May's hair whipped around and clothes flew in the breeze.

Drew stared in shock as did the rest as May pushed Brendan with the enhancement of her powers he flew back and went skidding along the ground. May raised into the air, a blank expression on her face. You could see the river of tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh no…" Becky whispered. "This is only supposed to happen with a talisman." She said. Ash had Max in his arms and Misty stood by him.

"What's wrong with her!?" Drew cried as he tried to shield his face from the dirt that was being picked up from the intense winds.

"I don't know…" Becky whispered shaking her head. "W-We have to leave now! May is going to destroy everything!" She added as she watched buildings break apart and get caught in May's wrath. Becky ran with Ash, Misty, Dawn and Johanna but Drew stayed where he was. Fire region soldiers scattered and ran.

"For what you have done to my brother…you will _pay_." May hissed as her eyes narrowed and she brought a hand before her. It was nearly clenched but not into a fist. Brendan's eyes widened. He thought this only happened when the Ping Heng had a talisman in her possession.

May lifted her hands and the wood that had come from destroyed buildings rose at her command. She swiped her hands back and the wood turned into wooden spikes. She flicked her hand forward and the spikes were propelled at Brendan. He put up a wave of fire that burnt the spikes and May simply shook her head.

She waved her hand forward and the earth followed her movement and mimicked it. It waved until it hit the fire region boy and sent him flying. May then streamed some water around her arm and wrapped it around his body before her could hit the ground.

She reeled him in to her so that he was face to face with her.

"Leave." She growled. With that said May moved her arm, the water followed her command and flung Brendan all the way out of the region and into the ocean next to his ship.

Although May had successfully got rid of the threat she still caused a great hurricane as she lowered to the ground. She hovered above the ground and the winds began to pick up. May's body began to glow brightly nearly blinding Drew who was still watching. Once the glow faded he could see that her clothes were now torn up. He also noticed the markings that had appeared on her skin. Glowing wind markings wrapped around her arms until it spiraled on the top of her hands. The same with her legs except the spirals were on the top of feet. On her forehead were three spirals that conjoined together and seemed to go into May's hair and down her neck and into her back.

May was causing complete chaos. Projectiles and dirt was flying everywhere as the winds picked it up. Right then May let out a loud scream and the winds whipped ferociously.

"It's my fault!" She cried. Drew stood to his feet, wincing at the raw burn on him. He slowly made his way over to May who had her fists clenched and was still hovering above the ground.

"May! You need to stop! You're gonna destroy the region!" Drew yelled over the winds as he got closer. May didn't seem to hear him as she kept saying it was her fault.

"My fault…"

Drew fought against the wind and got close to her. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands. She snapped around with her face contorted with pure rage and hate. She waved her free hand at him and sent him back. He rolled and cringed as a large shock of pain overwhelmed him but he knew he couldn't give up. He stood to his feet and limped his way back over to her, grabbing her hand once again. Her tear stained cheeks made his heart drop.

"May, you need to calm down! You need to be alright." He ordered. May still glared at him harshly as if telling him to leave her alone but he didn't let go. He pulled her down so that her feet were touching the ground and she was facing him.

"It's all my fault." She growled in her distorted voice.

"No its not." Drew said pulling her into s tight embrace. "May…please be alright. You've gotta be okay." Drew whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back. The winds around them slowly died down before completely stopping. May let out a sigh as her glowing markings faded to a simple blue color and she clenched her eyes shut as she returned to normal. She began to cry openly and returned the hug, relaxing in his arms. She buried her faced in Drew's chest as she sobbed.

"I-It's over. They have all the talismans…I've failed…." She muttered before her body went limp and she passed out.

**Intense, right?**

**Sea: Whoa…**

**May: Whoa is right…**

**Sea: Double whoa…**

**May: Triple whoa…**

**Me: Review Pweez!**

**Preview...**

_"Is he going to be okay..."_

_"Haruka told me our team would be seperated...now I understnad why."_

_"I have a whole new reason for being here and i will fullfill my destiny."_

_"Well...onward to the earth region."_




	16. Wood: Beginnings

**Last Chapter was pretty amazing, right?**

**Sea: No.**

**Drew: Not really.**

**May: Yea….**

**Me: Thank you May!**

**Sea: Suck up.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing and never will.**

**Wood: Beginnings**

Misty stepped out the room and let out a small sigh as she shut the door behind her. Her head was lowered and her eyes were red with tears. Many eyes that were in that living room were red or puffy from crying; however none of them could fully understand how hurt one of them was. May was so upset she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. She seemed lifeless and she just stared blankly ahead while Becky had her arm wrapped around her shoulders while rubbing her back soothingly.

As soon as May saw Misty she stood to her feet and stepped up to the ginger haired girl. Misty wiped her eyes and lifted her head to look the brunette in the eye.

"Are they okay?" May said. Her voice was raspy and hoarse from all her crying and sobbing. Seeing her in such a state made her friends completely heartbroken and worried for their friend's condition.

"Drew will be fine. I managed to deal with most of his major burns and if I continue with him the scars will gradually be removed over time." Misty explained in a low tone. May nodded and waited for the water manipulator to continue. "And Max…he's breathing but he had many more severe burns…some of them I can't get rid of even. He was struck on a pressure point in his back and now its shut off not letting anything flow to his legs. I don't know if he'll be able to walk again."

May shut her eyes at those words. It was way too much to take in. First her failure and now her brother was going to be immobile and it was her fault. Her fists clenched but she wanted to keep control. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

"He's in critical condition and traveling right now wouldn't be good for him but he's gonna make it May." Misty said reassuringly. May smiled weakly through her devastation and glanced passed Misty and at the door that led to the room where her brother was.

"C-Can I see him?" She asked quietly. Misty was hesitant but reluctantly nodded. She didn't want May to feel any worse by seeing her brother in this condition but she knew that May deserved to see him.

May hastily made her way towards the door and opened the door slightly. She clenched her eyes shut before swinging the door fully open and stepping inside, shutting the door softly behind her. In one bed was Drew who looked really upset but his expression softened when he noticed May enter the room. In the other bed was her brother who was asleep but he looked like he was in pain. A silent tear rolled down May's cheek as she saw the burns that went up the small boys arm and led to his back. His torso was wrapped in gauze and his legs were elevated.

"Hi…" Drew began awkwardly as he locked eyes with May. He smiled at her softly trying to lighten her mood but he only managed to get a half smile out of her as she glanced at her brother. She walked over to her Max's bed and held his hand as her tears rolled freely.

"I'm sorry Max…" May whispered as she shut her eyes not wanting to look at her brother in such a state. "I failed mom, dad, Mikiko, you and the entire world….I'm sorry."

"May…" The brunette glanced behind her to look at Drew who had a sympathetic expression on his face. May turned to him and gave him a hug as she cried into his shoulder. He pat her back awkwardly and she pulled away with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to you too Drew." She said as she wiped away her tears. He quirked an eyebrow in question at her apology. "I blamed you for something you didn't do. I know you didn't kill anybody at the air temple." May explained. Drew avoided eye contact with her.

"How do you know?" He asked cocking his head to the side and putting his scowl on. May smiled lightly once again and shrugged.

"I'm connected to people from this life and the next. I was bound to see someone who was actually there during the siege of Vayu." May responded with a shrug. Drew's face flushed and May took a step back, bringing her fists together and bowing to him.

"I'm also in your debt. You helped me and my friends and you stopped me from my rampage when I wasn't sure what I was doing, thank you." May said with her head still bowed. Drew turned his head away and frowned.

"Pick your head up loser…if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened." He muttered. May looked at him confused.

"This wasn't your fault." She countered.

"Yes it was Brendan wasn't just after the talismans he was after me too. When I was younger he was my friend but he was jealous of me because of who I am. He just wants me out of the way so he can get to you and get the credit from my father." Drew said as he crossed his arms over his chest. May was completely confused now and stared at him blankly before shaking it off.

"What do you mean? Who are you and who's your father?" May asked leaning on the edge of his bed. Drew sighed and avoided eye contact with her.

"I'm the person who was supposed to be next in line to be emperor of the fire region making me Giovanni's son."

May just blinked and stared blankly at him letting the words sink in while he waited for her to freak out and try to kill him. After a short silence May shrugged.

"So?" She questioned quietly. He looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean 'so'? Do you understand what I just told you!? I'm the kid of the guy behind everything bad that s happening to this world and you say 'so'?!"

"Someone wise told me that you shouldn't judge based on what was done in the past and I think you really shouldn't judge someone based on who's their father. You know who you are and so do I and I also know that despite of where you came from or how you grew up, you're not evil or bad you're just misunderstood." May said.

"Okay now you're beginning to sound like a psychologist." He muttered rolling his eyes. May narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"I'm serious! What you did today made you prove to me that I can put my trust in you despite our differences." May said sincerely. "I want you to remember that." Drew smirked at her and nodded making her smile lightly.

"So what are you gonna do now? We lost all the talismans and my father has pretty much won." Drew said in a flat tone. May's smile withered as she reminded of her failure. She clenched her fists.

"I have no clue!" May yelled in exasperation as she gripped her head. She shut her eyes as she tried to keep herself from losing it but unwillingly she went into her meditated state. Drew sighed as he watched her standing there with her eyes and newly acquired markings glow a bright white color.

* * *

May stood before three girls. One she recognized as Haruka but the other two she didn't know. She felt as though she knew them though. The first one looked like a twenty year old version of Mikiko. She had long dark brown hair that went down to her waist and she was wearing a tan gown that slung over one shoulder and a white sash that went over her other shoulder and tied on the opposite side on her hip. Her eyes were a bright teal color and were narrowed as her arms remained crossed over her chest.

The second girl looked like a fifteen year old version of her mother. Her brunette hair was tied in an elegant bun as a large hair ornament was perched on her head with tassels hanging from each side. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was wearing a long extravagant white and yellow gown that had clouds on the trim and the Vayu emblem on the sash that tied around her waist. She was holding a tan shawl and she had the exact same markings as May did.

"Haruka?" May questioned. Haruka smiled kindly at May and bowed.

"_Hello May, I would like you to meet Myako and Matsuko…"_ Haruka said gesturing to the first girl than the second one. Myako nodded in recognition of May as she flicked some long hair over her shoulder and Matsuko smiled kindly at May and extended her ghostly looking hand to May.

"Um, pleasure meeting you two but if you don't mind me asking…who are you?" May asked as she smiled awkwardly.

"_She just said who we are." _Matsuko said laughed lightly. Her tassels shook with each giggle and Myako shook her head.

"_She means who we are applying to her."_ Myako said in a dry tone. May blinked as Matsuko shrugged letting her shawl fall off her shoulders.

"_May, these are more of your past lives. Myako was the Ping Heng before me and Matsuko was the one before her, she was also the first one to ever be called upon. She is our greatest source of information and power." _Haruka explained. Matsuko smiled as she flushed bashfully.

"_Oh stop! I only saved the world from mass destruction once. No big deal." _She said waving off the compliments she received. Myako rolled her eyes at her.

"Why am I just meeting them now?" May asked directing the question towards Haruka. The past life smiled and shrugged.

"_I planned for you to meet them when the time came and the time is now." _Haruka explained.

"_You failed to obtain the talismans. When I was asked to protect them I did and re-hid them but…you threw them to the enemy." _Myako snapped pointing an accusing finger at May. May pouted and lowered her head in shame. Matsuko glared at Myako and stepped up to May, lifting her head so that she could look her in the eye.

"_I understand how you feel May. I was your age when they told me I had to save the world…I was also the princess of Vayu back then there was a monarchy, so you know I didn't think I could handle."_ Matsuko laughed lightly waving her hand in nonchalance.

"_Yea, nobody would think a spoiled rich girl could ever handle saving the world."_ Myako muttered rolling her eyes. Matsuko glared at her.

"_Anyways…since I was the first one I had all the pressure on me and I had no past lives to turn to for help…" _Matsuko continued.

"_You see May, when you experience great emotion or we sense that you need help all the knowledge and power from us is transferred to you. This happened when you had a talisman in your procession but today something new happened." _Haruka explained.

"_When you entered this state, known as the balancing state, you didn't have a talisman and you lost complete control because of that and you couldn't stop until Drew helped you out there. He is mega cute too! He reminds me of Senri…" _Matsuko mused as she clasped her hands over her chest. May flushed and avoided eye contact. _"Sorry, well anyways as I was saying you lost control because you didn't have a talisman so you were driven by mostly emotion. The same thing happened to me…and I received these markings just as you have."_

"_You've reached the second path of being the Ping Heng. You can still save the world May but you need to learn how to do it."_ Haruka said. May lightened up at those words. She thought that there was no hope and now she felt that she still had a chance.

"_When I failed to protect the talismans from evil…I had to start at my new beginning by learning how to control all six elements and becoming a master at them before end of the year because each talisman will unlock themselves every two months. The air and earth talisman have already unlocked. Once they are all unlocked by the end of the year their power can be combined to create the greatest power this world has ever known."_ Matsuko explained.

"_At the end of the year, the talismans will be at their strongest and Giovanni will take that power to conquer each region with their own talisman. You need to learn the elements and exceed the power of the talismans with just your knowledge and strength from within which is basically impossible and takes years to do."_ Myako said with a faux smile. May felt her hope drain as those words were said.

"But the end of the year is in eight months! How can I still save the world if I have to do something that takes years in a matter of months!?" May questioned with desperation in her eyes.

"_You can do it May. I did and even though I died while trying to protect the world, I still succeeded."_ Matsuko said.

"You mean to tell me you all died at these ages!? I'm going to die at a young age!?" May cried gripping her head in devastation.

"_Your future is in your hands May. You already have three people to teach you fire, wood, and water."_ Haruka said in a soothing tone as she placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. May looked up at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Misty, Dawn and Drew…" May said as a small smile came to her face.

"_You'll have us to guide you as well. You need to continue on and find someone to teach you the ways of earth and metal as well."_ Matsuko said.

"_Yea but there's one issue, all her little friends don't have the skills may needs to learn."_ Myako said.

"_Of course they do! They may be young but they have their own great power within themselves."_ Haruka countered.

"_You know what you must do May, we wish you the best of luck…"_ Matsuko said giving May a hug.

"_Don't let us down kid."_ Myako said nudging May playfully on the shoulder.

"_Do your best, we know you can handle this."_ Haruka said. May smiled at her past lives and bowed before them. They returned the gesture and may saw them vanish before her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh…" May groaned bringing a hand to her now dizzy head. She shook off the feeling to see Drew playing with a small green flame in his hand. He noticed that she was out of her trance when he saw her blink her sapphire eyes rapidly.

"So what happened this time?" He simply asked keeping his attention on the flame in his hand. He made a ring of fire in his palm then closed his hand around it making it disappear.

"I know what I have to do now…" May whispered as a small smile crept its way onto her face. "I have a whole new reason for being here and I will fulfill my destiny." May said as her small smile turned into a determined grin.

"And how are you going to do that, dare I ask." Drew said as he sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side of his bed. May could get a full view of the scar that remained from Brendan's attack because his entire upper half was exposed. She could also see the scar that was left from the gash he had received from her and she could also see how well built he was. May kept her eyes on his face as she blushed lightly.

"I'll have to learn to control all the elements and you're gonna help me." May said as she extended her hand to him. "Do you want to be my fire manipulation master?"

Drew looked down at her extended hand and smirked as he took it within his and they shook.

"I have nothing better to do since I'm considered a traitor to my own region and my old best friend is out to kill me." He said in nonchalance. May laughed lightly before she glanced at her brother.

'The only downside is that I'm going to have to leave Max here…"

"You have to do what!?" Becky said crashing through the door. It was obvious she was listening in on the conversation.

"I have no choice…He can't travel and I have to find a people who can teach me earth manipulation and metal manipulation before the end of the year that means I have to leave Beng very soon."

"Oh May…you can't just leave him here alone…" Becky said. May nodded in agreement.

"I know but I want to save the world so they don't have to suffer like Max did! We'll leave him with Johanna and come back for him later." May explained. Becky shut her eyes tightly and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No…you'll come back for us. I'll stay with Max and you go and fulfill your destiny." She said in a shaky breath. May gasped.

"Becky…" May said in a soft tone as her eye began to glaze over with tears. Becky tried to laugh off the tension and pulled May in for a hug.

"You'll save the world; I know you can do it without me." Becky said before releasing May from the hug.

"Haruka told me our team will be separated….now I understand why."

Drew stood there awkwardly as the two friends embraced each other once again as they cried openly. He smiled lightly at the sweet moment that was occurring. Things would be different now…

**Aw Becky is leaving the group…**

**Sea: No Rebecca no!**

**Me: Don't worry she'll return later and so will Max.**

**Sea: Whatever.**

**Me: I'll give you three guess's who the earth manipulator to teach May will be so review me if you think you know and I'll put you in my future story ****We Just Keep Rolyn****. And if you'd like to be featured in ****A Twist of The Heart**** try guessing the metal manipulator who teaches May. I'll give you a hint; he has some involvement with the character that controls earth. **

**Sea: Review Pweez and put in your guesses! Good Luck!**

_**Preview…**_

"_Onward to the earth region…"_

"_Of course I'll teach you! What are friends for!?"_

"_The earth and metal region are connected so we won't have to fly over water when we get there."_

"_You have to actually feel the flow within you…"_


	17. Wood: Teachers

Okay is anybody whose school system is like mine has no school Tuesday, if so can I get a woot! No school! No evil confusing French class! No test! Freedom thy name is no school! Okay I'm done so I'll just get to the point and start this next exciting chapter of Balance of the Cycle. Ooh I wonder what will happen next for our little air manipulator and her fire manipulating love interest….ooh play the twilight zone music.

Doo doo doo doo…

H e A r T K n O c K e D

* * *

Chapter 17: Wood: Teachers

* * *

"You're going to be just fine Max, I promise." May said in a soft motherly tone as she took her brothers hand in hers and kissed the back of it affectionately. It had been two days since his accident and he had yet to wake up but Misty had been healing him as much as she could and each time she would come out of his room saying he was improving and that his breathing was normal. He just needed time and care now. As Rebecca promised she was going to stay with him in Beng and help Dawn's mother Johanna rebuild as many buildings as they could and tend to those who needed care.

Since Johanna had been working with wood her whole life she knew different tree roots that could help with any sickness and Rebecca had decided to train some wood manipulators in the art of skilled battle. Since she was older than May by a year she knew more about fighting then she did. However this training was only for protection because air manipulators were not head on fighters like fire manipulators.

May had yet to asked Dawn or Misty if they were willing to teach her but she had faith that her friends would do all they could to help her and all the people who had to suffer at the hands of fire region people like Brendan. May didn't want what happened to happen again even though every region was under fire control except for the two she visited before they could reach them, (Wood and Water)

"May, it's time to go…" Drew said sticking his head into the room. May glanced at him then looked at her brother once more before leaning over the young boy and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Drew stared solemnly as tears began to well up in the brunette's eyes.

"Take care Max." She whispered getting up and trudging her way towards the door. Drew smiled in a bittersweet way at her and she returned the smile.

"Everything will be all right." He reassured. May looked back at her sleeping brother and nodded before Drew walked away and she followed, quietly closing the door behind her. Standing in the living room ready to go was Ash, Misty and Dawn. Rebecca stood beside Johanna with a sad smile on her face just as May did. The two best friends grabbed each other in a tight embrace, crying on each other's shoulders.

"This isn't goodbye…" Becca whispered into May's water region garments. May nodded in agreement as she sniffled a bit and they pulled away, holding each other shoulders.

"This is see ya later…" May finished. Becca grinned and pulled May in for another hug that seemed too short as they finally pulled away. Johanna hugged her daughter and wished her luck before hugging May and handing her a necklace that had a wooden pendant hanging from it. On the pendant was the sign for each region surrounding the air region symbol that was in the center.

"It's for good luck, great Ping Heng." Johanna said bowing to May. May brought her right fist to her left palm and bowed as well.

"Thank you and I hope things get better." May said kindly as she put the necklace over her head.

"It would have been much worse without you." May laughed lightly and smiled brightly for what seemed like the first time in days. Misty and Ash headed for the door with Dawn following close behind. Drew and May were the last ones to exit the house.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. May nodded as she held the pendant in the palm of her hand and ran her fingers over the intricate carvings.

"Yea, I'll be okay." She muttered. "I know I will." May said a she shut her eyes for a moment and all she saw was her three past lives. She opened her eyes again only to have them glow white for a second before it quickly flowed through her markings and faded.

* * *

"Ah! This is amazing!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked down at the waters below. Like May, she had never been on a flying Gyarados, or seen one for that matter. Even though the gate to her home overlooked a shore filled with many water pokemon.

"I thought the same thing on my first ride." May said in agreement to the navy haired girl's reaction. They hadn't been flying for long but Beng could not be seen behind them and the order they were sitting in was Misty, Ash, Dawn, May, then Drew. It was different but it was also less people for the water pokemon to carry.

"And to think we'll be doing this a lot from now on; flying above the clouds saving the world." Dawn sighed dramatically as she spread her arms wide and embraced herself in her excitement. Misty laughed lightly at the girl's naïve nature. She reminded her of May.

"Yes, you being here is important Dawn." May said. Dawn looked over her shoulder at the brunette and smiled. "As you know all the talismans are gone so I only have one last option to ensure the worlds safety and that's to learn all the elements within the cycle and you will be my wood manipulating teacher." May explained. Dawn's cobalt eyes sparkled as she clamped her hands together.

"Of course I'll teach you! What are friends for!?" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. "I'll teach you every move I know that my dad taught me and my mom taught me."

"Misty, I'll need your help too." May said looking forward at the Ginger haired girl sitting at the head. Misty looked over her shoulder back at May and smiled brightly.

"Anything to help you save the world May." Misty said kindly. May grinned in response to her friend's faithfulness.

"And since Drew agreed to be my fire manipulating teacher, I'll do great! All I need is an earth manipulating teacher and a metal manipulating teacher." May said happily as she shut her eyes in content. When she did she didn't see darkness, she saw a silhouette of a person that seemed to run past her view. She snapped her eyes open and blinked in surprise.

She made a face in confusion and shut her eyes again thinking that it would happen again but this time there was nothing. She slowly cracked her eyes open and shook her head.

"Onward to the earth region!" Dawn called out pointing forward as Gyarados sped up a bit causing them to hold on as they were jerked back because of the headwind.

"Never saw the O-word in the presence of Gyarados! It gets him going!" Ash commented as he held onto Misty for dear life.

* * *

It was late and the moon was high up in the sky however a certain brunette and her ginger haired friend were not asleep. Drew was nearly dipping his feet into the water as Gyarados unconsciously skimmed over it in its sleep. Dawn was curled up into a ball while Ash was sprawled out on the head but by the tail Misty and May were busy at work.

"Okay see how it all works as one movement?" Misty questioned as she slowly moved her hand up in down like a wave. It was one smooth and elegant movement that resembled a wave itself and as she did so a wave of water would raise and as she lowered her arm and hand it would lower as well.

"I get it. You don't have to pause; it's just smooth and flexible." May stated in a matter of fact tone as she raised her pointer finger in realization. "It's just like air but we do more round movements like spins and we're a bit more forceful."

"With water you don't need force. It should just flow and you have to actually feel the flow within you." Misty said getting out of her stance to stand up straight. "Why don't you try? Just try to stream the water."

May nodded and got into her stance. She put her hands out in front of her and relaxed her body before closing her eyes and lifting up her arms. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes only to see a small lump come up in the water and fall back in. May pouted and Misty smiled sheepishly.

"It's a start…"

"At this rate I'll never be able to learn everything in time." May huffed. Misty placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Try again. The reason why I wanted to do this when the moon was high in the sky is because water manipulators get energy from the moon. As you know the moons gravitational pull causes tides that can get as large as tsunami's so the moon is the greatest water manipulator there is. Use its energy."

May nodded again and got back into her stance. She looked up at the glowing moon and put on a face of determination as she put her hands out in front of her. She shut her eyes once and breathed deeply regaining her focus and lifted her hands slowly as she opened her eyes. The water moved elegantly at her whim and lifted from the sea. She stopped and looked at the stream of water she just raised and grinned.

She spread her arms out and the one stream of water separated into two before she lifted her arms like birds wing and twisted her wrists causing the two streams of water to twist around her arm. She waved her arms from side to side and the water left her arm and swayed before her before she lowered her arms and the water returned to the sea. She did all this in one smooth movement and she felt it flow just like Misty said.

"I did it!" May exclaimed clapping in her excitement. "That was so cool."

"Yea you did really well on your first try! Way better than I had. You'll be a master in no time." Misty said encouragingly. May hummed in agreement.

Drew had watched her stream the water, all on her own without the assistance of a talisman and smiled at her effort. He understood that this was expected from the girl who harvested so much power but he couldn't help but be amazed by her. Or maybe it wasn't her abilities that amazed him.

His smile softened as he gazed at her cheerful expression. He still couldn't accept the fact that just over a month ago he was willing to do whatever it took to kill her and now he was admiring her. He was glad he could be her teacher.

"You're going to stop this war May. I hope you can." He muttered as Misty and May streamed their water together and made them wind into the air before whipping it into the water once again.

* * *

Aw! The softer side of Drew! It's amazing how he had such a change of heart due to one girl…sometimes I wish I could do that but eh people will be people. Well That's all I got for now so I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker and if I don't may I get hit my the softest pillows on earth!

Sincerely,

HK


	18. Earth: Her

_Otay lets just get started shall we. Mat has gotten so far we are all proud of her and are rooting for her but first she needs to find that earth manipulating teacher or she is screwed. All the guesses I got saying who that would be were all close…some even correct but until that character comes in…._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Earth: Her..._

* * *

"Good May! You're getting better!" Misty applauded as May lifted her arms and the water lifted into a roaring wave that crashed up against the shore they were on. It didn't take them more than a couple of days to reach the earth region; the only region that had the strongest resistance against the fire region and was still independent without the help of the Ping Heng.

May felt intimidated yet hopeful at the same time. The manipulators here must be strong to have been able to keep fire region invaders at bay and that meant that finding a teacher with skill would not be an issue. She could just picture her new master in her mind; someone who was large and strong with the ability to move mountains and he would be a male. That was where stereotypes came into place.

"I can't believe how quickly you managed to get down the basics of water manipulating! It took Misty at least a year just to get the water to stream." Ash commented. Misty shot him a death glare as she streamed some water in his directed. He fell back as the water hit him in the face and Dawn chuckled while May full out laughed. Drew simply smirked in amusement.

"Now that we're back on land near trees, me and May will be able to practice wood manipulating together!" Dawn inserted enthusiastically. May nodded in agreement.

"And I can start fire too!" She exclaimed looking towards Drew. He shook his head and she gave him a confused look. She wanted to start her fire manipulating as soon as possible before all the talismans revealed their power. "Why not!?"

"You're nowhere near ready for an element such as fire." Drew said simply while crossing his arms over his chest. May mimicked his actions adding in a pout.

"And why am I not ready?" She questioned shifting her weight to one foot. Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her.

"Fire is the most dangerous and destructive element out of all of them. It requires great control and intense study and discipline or it will go out of control. You need to learn every other element and learn how to discipline yourself properly and once you've done that, I'll teach you fire manipulation." Drew explained. May let his words sink in before nodding in agreement. He was her teacher so he knew what was best for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about water is the most dangerous element I know." Misty commented cockily as she crossed her arms over her chest. Drew breathed out through his nose and steam came out. Ash stepped away from him nervously.

"No I think he's more dangerous." He countered pointing at Drew who had his eyes narrowed at the ginger haired girl. Misty rolled her eyes and snorted. May looked between the two and shook her head. She would love to see the day Drew and Misty would get along or at least go five minutes without getting into a disagreement.

"Anyway now that we're in Heng we need to find May a teacher to help her manipulate the earth." Drew said as he began to walk towards the forest's that was not too far from the shore. May ran after him.

"Wait, where are you going!?" She questioned putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He glanced at her and shrugged her off.

"I'm going to the heart." He said simply. May's face was contorted with confusion at that statement. Misty came up next to her with Ash by her side and they also looked confused. Dawn was simply smiling.

"The heart…?" Ash questioned. Drew and Dawn nodded at the same time. Obviously Dawn knew what they were referring to.

"The heart is the center of the earth region. The area is surrounded by thick forests and tall mountains." Dawn said all knowingly.

"She's correct. Earth region soldiers hide in these discreet places to stop invasions. That is why the earth region has yet to be captured." Drew added.

"But the talisman has already been taken from this region." May reminded him. "How could that have happened if invaders can't reach the heart."

"The talisman isn't always in the civilization of that region. The fire talisman was actually in a volcano on the outskirts of inner Pao where everybody lived." Drew exemplified. May nodded in understanding.

"So then what are we waiting for!? Let's find the heart of Heng!" May said as she snapped open her glider and took off. She circled her friends overhead before flying over the forests in search of the heart but as far as she could see, there was only large canyons and mountains.

She flew ahead even further, taking her time as she flew to the top of the highest mountain she could find. The temperature at the top was rather cold and she had just traded in her torn up water region clothing for some fresh new wood region clothing which was a tan halter top, a cream colored skirt and a dark brown pair of shorts under that. On her feet were wooden sandles and her hair was similar to Dawn's now.

May landed at the peak of the mountain closing her glider as the winds played with her hair and ruffled her clothing. Clouds obstructed her vision but as they moved she could get a clear view. She gasped in shock at what she saw.

A huge city-larger than any city she had seen since she touched land-sat within the bottom the mountains. The tall mountains surrounded the city and it was also enclosed by tall walls just as the water region and the wood region was but this wall was more durable being made from pure stone that looked to be very thick even from a distance.

A sudden flash came before May's eyes and in that brief moment she saw the silhouette of a person. It appeared to be a girl by the body structure. She was standing before a wall and it was crumbling as she lowered her hands to the ground causing dust to fly up and ruble to go in all directions. May blinked her eyes and the vision was gone.

"Oh my gosh!"

May glanced over her shoulder to see Ash, Drew, Misty and Dawn on Gyarados' back. Dawn was the one who had the sudden outburst and Ash and Misty looked just as amazed. Drew seemed less astounded by the site but by his knowledge of the region he must have already been there before so this was no surprise to him.

"Isn't it amazing?" Misty sighed. May nodded in agreement.

"It is."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find that teacher for May!" Ash said. May grinned as she reopened her glider just as Gyarados began to head down in the direction of the city. She flew at the same pace of the dragon but closer to the head. Just as they were approaching the top of the tall wall that was surrounding the large city, bolder sized rocks were sent in their general direction.

"WAH!!!" May screeched as she dodged one narrowly. Gyarados began to go crazy as it felt threatened and Misty was having a hard time controlling it. Due to the lack of control the dragon was hit and began to go plummeting towards the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Misty and Dawn screamed together. May gasped as she did a nose dive with her glider so that she hit the ground before the others. She quickly closed her glider and waved it causing a gust of air to cushion the fall of the Gyarados.

"That was….interesting." Ash said as he slid of the dragon shaking slightly.

"We were just attacked!? Who attacked us!?"

"I did."

The group of five looked in the direction of the voice which was upwards to see a guy hanging from the wall by stone handle bars that were not there before. He looked to be only in his early twenties and he was sporting earth region soldier clothing and armor. May swallowed before putting on a kind smile and stepping forward.

"Hello, I am…"

"I know who you are. You are the Ping Heng" He said simply as a small smile appeared on his lips. May blinked in surprise.

"How'd you know?" She questioned. He laughed lightly as he jumped to the ground so he could speak to her face to face. Once up close she could notice that his eyes looked like they were nearly closed which confused her.

"Word has traveled that there is an air manipulator traveling around who they claim is the Balancer of the Cycle. I guessed that was you by the way you just manipulated the air." He said.

"Ah yes, good point. I'm May of Vayu and these are my friends; Misty, Ash, Drew and Dawn." May said bowing out of respect. He bowed to her as well.

"I'm Brock. I'm an earth general here in Heng." He said. May's eyes widened.

"Does that mean you're an earth manipulator!? Because I'm looking for a teacher!" She exclaimed hopefully. Brock laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No…but my father is. He's the captain. If you'd like I could take you to see him." Brock said. May smiled at him thankfully.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" She said sweetly. Brock nodded and waved up to the top of the wall. The earth began to rumble as the wall suddenly separated into two sides, opening up into the light of the city.

May stared in shock and suddenly a flash came before her eyes. It was that silhouette again but this time May could see a bit better. It wasn't as much as a shadow and she could see a long flowing dress that looked to belong to someone of royalty and the girl's short hair that got long in the front at her bangs swayed in the breeze. The wall she was standing before was completely destructed by now.

"May!" Drew called snapping his fingers in her face. She blinked in surprise and smiled sheepishly. "Did you zone out or something?"

"Y-Yea I guess I did." She stuttered. The others had already progressed, following Brock past the gates and into the city. Drew took May by her upper arm and dragged her quickly to catch up to the others.

"Heng is so huge." May commented as they entered into the city. The people there had darker skin tones then any region May had been in. Most of the buildings were made of stone and there were people all running about. There were kids playing in the street but most of the people were running in one direction.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Ash questioned as he watched people head towards a fountain in the city circle that was just ahead. Brock let out a long sigh.

"Not again…" He muttered as he began to jog. May glanced at Drew before she began to quickly go after him. Once they had reached the crowd, they could hear people yelling and shouting things such as "Get 'em!" or "Fight!" The five of them followed Brock as he pushed through the crowd and there in the circle was a girl with hair that was short in the back but got long in the front, veiling her face.

She glanced up to show off her bright brown eyes which were narrowed into a glare at the man that stood opposite to her. She was dressed in a green hooded dress that reached her knee's and had a slit that reached her waist and she was wearing tan shorts underneath. Her feet were bare and her skin tone was about the same as Brock's.

"You really believe you can take me!?" The man who was at least twice the girl's height snapped. She blinked slowly in response. He took this as a sign of disrespect and in one swift movement of his foot a boulder came up from the ground. He made a throwing motion with his hand and the rock went hurtling towards the girl.

"No!" May cried as she lifted her staff to help but Brock held her back. She looked up at him in shock. "She's gonna get hurt!"

"Watch." He said simply. May did as she was told and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. The girl lifted on hand with two fingers up and the boulder hit her hand and was instantly split in half going on either side of her and missing her entirely. The crowd cheered as the girl brought her hand to her lips and blew the dust off her fingers.

May had another vision at that moment this time she could see the girl clearly. She looked exactly like the girl who was fighting. May gasped as she came back to reality and stared at the girl who now had her arms crossed over

"My gosh…" Misty breathed. Ash was too stunned to speak as was Dawn.

"She has some skills." Drew muttered with a shrug. May just continued to watch.

The man retaliated and began to throw out attack after attack. May watched carefully watching his every movement; jump, kick, jump, spin, kick, flip, spin and kick. Boulder after boulder was sent towards the girl faster than May could ever think rocks could fly. May turned in her direction to see her raise her arms before her and as she did so a tent like shield erupted from the ground withstanding every boulder that hit it. Nobody could see the girl anymore but after a moment of silence that hung for a matter of seconds the tent shaped shield was sent propelling towards the man.

His eyes widened and he quickly jumped into the air and flipped over the attack. The girl narrowed her eyes and returned to her stance. Her legs were spread accordingly; her right fit in front of the left and her hands were out; palms up and elbows slightly bent.

"That's it!?" the man she was fighting taunted. The girl blew up at her bangs and she began to move so quickly and suddenly that people jumped. She reached over her body keeping her palms up and the ground began to raise heading straight for the man's feet. It encased his feet in rock causing him to fall back allowing his wrists to get encased as well. Before he could escape she quickly lowered her hands and he sunk into the earth up to his neck.

She walked up to him and he glared at her. She crouched down and shoved her hand into the earth before him. She dug around a bit before pulling her arm out to show a sparkling gold necklace in her hand. Hanging from it was a emerald pendant that shone in the light. The girl turned on her heel and began to walk away but suddenly a boulder erupted from the earth and went straight for her head. The man smirked as he began to wiggle his way out of his earthen trap.

May shut her eyes not wanting to see the outcome, however Drew nudged and she looked to him. He pointed towards the girl and she looked to see her quickly spin around and putting both her hands up, palms out. The boulder was reduced to rubble upon impact. May let out a sigh of relief and just as she did the girl pulled her hood over her head and the ground literally swallowed her.

"W-Who was that?" May questioned.

"That was the Rock Princess." Brock responded. May looked at him and her eyes urged him to continue. "She's this region's mystery. She is the strongest fighter this region has ever known and people challenge her to prove their strength but she is always victorious. People say she's homeless and she has a striking resemblance to the Queen's Daughter which is why we refer to her as the Rock Princess, however the actual princess never leaves the castle and she cannot manipulate the earth. The Rock Princess is a homeless girl also."

"Amazing…" Misty sighed.

"I wish I was a mysterious battle princess!" Dawn exclaimed.

"She was rather talented. I would love to see her battle again." Drew commented.

"I've never seen a girl kick butt like that!" Ash added. Misty gave him a threatening look as she reached for her water pouch and he smiled sheepishly. "Except for Misty!"

May remained silent. She was confused now. Why was she having visions of this girl and why was she wearing such elegant clothing if she was homeless?

"I need to meditate…" She sighed.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview….._

"_She is who you're looking for. You just have to figure out her mystery to find out who she is…"_

"_Drew you have to be careful! You are a fire manipulator, thus the enemy to all of them…."_

"_Get out of my face! I don't need you or anybody else!" _

"_I need you…I need you to help me end all of this. It is your destiny to help me."_

* * *

_Okay that's all you get for now. I hope you all enjoyed it because right now I'm really falling asleep at my computer…I hope nothing is lacking! Well until next time thank you for reading and Pweez Review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a_


	19. Earth: Princess

_Hello my wonderful readers! I'm so happy because, yes it has finally snowed thus giving me a snow day! Christmas isn't that far either and I can't wait to see my family again! I missed them so much and I'm excited about the gifts of course so this chapter and many more will be my gift to you._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Earth: Princess_

* * *

"Haruka!? Matsuko!? Myako!? Anybody!?" May called into the cloudy light that was the spirit realm. She looked around hoping that one of her past lives would show up or a voice would return her calls but she got nothing in return. She had been in the spirit realm for a while now, however she lost track of time since there was no way to tell time in the spirit realm. It was always daylight when she crossed over. "Can't anybody help me!?"

"_Ah, May, you're back so soon?" _Haruka said as she appeared before the fourteen year old girl. May jumped because of the sudden appearance and Haruka laughed lightly. _"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"Uh…yea. Well I came here because I need some help understanding something." May said bashfully. She wasn't afraid or too stubborn to ask for help like Drew was but she still felt rather unqualified for her destiny if she couldn't even figure out a few visions she had been recently obtaining.

"_Don't worry May. I understand you need help. That is why me and your other past lives are here." _Haruka reassured as if to read May's mind. It was a great possibility that she had done so, since May's mind and Haruka's mind were connected through unexplained circumstances. Haruka was May's most current and helpful past life; she felt like this woman could be a sister to her. _"You are here to interpret the visions you have recently been receiving?"_

"Y-Yes. I don't understand them at all. I keep seeing this girl dressed in elegant robes…l-like a princess and she is standing before a wall that is crumbling. I went into Beng today and I saw a girl identical to the girl in my visions, but someone told me that the girl I saw in real life was just a street rat named the Rock Princess." May explained. Haruka nodded in understanding and smiled softly at May.

"_I know all this. Those visions you have been getting, like some past ones, are visions of the future. The girl in your visions is your earth master. She is the one you are looking for. You just have to figure out her mystery to find out who she is…" _Haruka interpreted. May furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But this girl was dressed like a royal and the only royal girl in the earth region is the Princess and she doesn't earth manipulate. The girl I saw was a commoner and could never obtain clothing such as that." May said coming up with no answer. A sudden thought came to mind and she suddenly remembered something. "But Brock said that the Rock Princess and the Beng Princess look alike so it could be possible…" She trailed off. Haruka smiled knowingly and nodded.

"_You're smarter then you give yourself credit for."_ Haruka commented. May nodded and lunged at the spirit to give her a hug. Haruka accepted the hug before May quickly pulled away.

"Thank you! I understand now!" May said as she began to fade. She was coming out of her meditation now that she had the information she needed. Haruka waved before disappearing right before May's eyes.

* * *

"I got it!" May exclaimed as the glowing of her markings faded and she returned back to the physical world. Ash and Dawn jumped since they were nearest to May at the time of her sudden 'arrival' back. May blinked in confusion because she did not recognize her surroundings. Ash was on her left and Dawn was on her right and sitting next to Dawn was Drew and sitting next to Ash was Misty.

Sitting across from them on the other side of a table was Brock and sitting next to him was a man that nearly looked exactly like Brock but a bit older. May cocked her head to the side as she tried to understand the situation.

"Um…hello?" May said as her face flushed in her awkward position. She had just come out of meditation with a yell which wasn't the most polite way to come out of meditation. The man sitting next to Brock cocked an eyebrow and May laughed awkwardly.

"May, this is the Captain of the Beng troops." Misty introduced gesturing to what would appear to be Brock's father. May bowed her head in respect to the army official and he imitated her action.

"It is a pleasure meeting the Balancer of this world." The Captain said. May smiled bashfully as the captain stood to his feet. "My son tells me you are in search of an earth master."

"Yes!" May said enthusiastically as she stood to her feet as well. "I am very grateful to have met a master such as yourself but destiny is not calling you to be my master. There is another one out there. I hope it would not be much if I could meet your Princess" May said with a bright smile. The Captain's face fell and he furrowed his brow while shaking his head denying her the request.

"Why would you need to meet the Princess? She comes from a family of non-manipulating royalty." The Captain informed her taking a seat again. "Nobody is allowed to see the Queen, better yet her fragile daughter."

"But…"

"I cannot agree to such a request. I do not understand why destiny would matter in anything but if you wish to go near the palace, I'm sorry to say that's highly impossible." Brock inserted. May's mouth twisted into a pout as she stood to her feet and bowed respectfully. Drew snorted and a small puff of steam came out that was only noticed by the Captain and May.

"Drew be careful, you are a fire manipulator, thus the enemy to them." May warned quietly so only Drew could hear her. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in his agitation. He believed if the Ping Heng needed to see the Princess they should drag the girl to meet May.

"I am sorry but I _must_ meet the princess." May sighed before leaving. Drew quickly stood to his feet as well, throwing a glare the captain's way before quickly going after May. The Captain stared at Drew carefully as he left and leaned towards his son as Ash, Misty and Dawn stood to leave as well.

"Get more guards to surround the perimeter of the Palace. That girl and her friends cannot be trusted." Brock looked at his father a bit shocked, but he knew that he had to follow the orders of not only the captain but his father as well. He lowered his head before nodding in agreement before leaving the room as well.

* * *

"May, why would you need to meet the princess?" Drew asked as he caught up with May outside the Official Guard building. May glanced at him and pulled him towards her by his upper arm. She got close to his ear and his face flushed.

"The Princess was that girl we saw today." May whispered as they stood in the center of the road. "The Princess of Beng and the Rock Princess is the exact same person."

"How do you know?" Drew questioned cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. May rolled her eyes and pulled him in again so that she could whisper in his ear once again.

"Haruka, my past life, told me." May explained shrugging in an unsure manner. "Well she didn't tell me directly but in some weird spiritual way she told me. Isn't it weird that the Rock Princess has a striking resemblance to the Princess and nobody has been able to see the Princess?"

"Then how do you know they're the same person for sure?" Drew asked once again crossing his arms over his chest. May mimicked his actions and craned her neck back in exasperation.

"I just know! It's a Ping Heng thing!" May exclaimed.

"What's a Ping Heng thing!?" Dawn said coming up behind them with Ash and Misty quickly following her. May jumped because of the blue haired girl's sudden appearance and Drew rolled his eyes as he turned his attention elsewhere.

"Guys, we need to get into the palace weather the Captain gives us permission or not." May said in a hushed tone in case anybody was listening.

"Why? What's the big deal about this Princess?" Ash questioned shrugging his shoulder and rolling his eyes. May stared at him blankly not wanting to explain herself again. Misty noticed this and slapped Ash upside the head making him yelp and glare at her harshly.

"If May says we need to do it then we need to!" The ginger haired girl snapped. May smiled at her thankfully.

"Ok then…if we need to get to the princess we need to get to the palace and we have no idea where the heck that is." Dawn inserted. May pouted knowing this was true. Drew smirked in knowing manner as he stepped up next to May.

"I know where it is. As the former heir to the fire region throne and the world wide empire that my father is out to create, I have to know the territory, especially the head of each region. I can take us to the palace easily." Drew said. May gasped and grabbed him in a tight hug in her excitement. He blinked in shock before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. Misty and Dawn exchanged knowing looks while Ash rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much Drew! You are a simply amazing!" She exclaimed. Drew smiled lightly as he gently pushed her off not wanting his façade to be melted away by one simple hug from the girl he was sent out to kill and was secretly falling for. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he was standing next to her without the urge to snap.

"Don't thank me yet…there's still the issue of getting beyond the Palace wall." Drew commented. May's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What Palace wall?"

* * *

"Oh….this Palace wall." May said as she stared at the wall that seemed even taller than the wall that surrounded the main city itself. It was late at night and the entire area was completely dark. Drew thought it would be better to try and sneak in at night. The route that he had led them on had them walking through the thick forests that seemed to surround most of the Palace wall.

"Beyond this wall is the southern courtyard of the Palace," Drew began as he crouched next to the wall. The others surrounded him with a half-circle, taking in the vital information that Drew had. He was very skilled in breaking into high security environments; he had been trained in the art since he was able to walk.

"So this is the south wall?" Misty asked. Drew nodded confirming her question. She nodded in understand.

"The Palace is at most one or two hundred yards in once you get over the wall. The rest from there is unknown because my father has no idea how the palace is situated, but once we're in we should be able to figure everything out." Drew explained. Everyone stared at him a bit shocked. He sounded like he was planning the invasion of the water region with other fire manipulators not a simple breaking and entering mission.

"Um, so how exactly are we supposed to get over a wall this tall? I can't even see the top." Ash said looking up. Drew looked towards Dawn and she smirked as she stood to her feet and went towards the largest tree. She cracked her knuckles and quickly made a chopping motion, sending her hands in out in opposite directions.

The tree cracked before slowly falling and before it could crash onto the ground May pushed her arms out creating a large gust of wind cushioning the fall of the tree so that it fell gently. Dawn stood by the tree and rubbed her hands together.

"One curved drill coming up!" She said as she positioned her hands accordingly on the trunk of the tree. She began to move her hands like she was untwisting something and bits of the tree began to fall off. Soon enough the tree began to take on the form of a drill that was very similar to the one Dawn and her mom made together when they were looking for May and Drew underground.

"I get it! We're going under the wall!" May exclaimed in realization. Drew slapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his mouth, gesturing for May to be quiet. She nodded as he removed his hand.

"Misty, can you get as much water from the surroundings and dampen the earth so that this will be a bit easier?" Drew asked. Misty smiled and nodded. She went towards the nearest plant and pulled back her hands. Water drops from that plant floated in mid air and she created a small water ball with what she had. She repeated this process and the water ball she had began to increase in size.

"What can I do?" Ash asked. Drew stared at him blankly.

"Nothing."

"I'm good at that!"

May couldn't help but laugh at Ash. He seemed like the perfect way to get a laugh, especially when Misty and Drew were involved. May glanced at Dawn who was removing any excess wood shavings off of her newly formed wooden drill. Misty was now shooting water into a specific spot next to the wall. She stopped every moment to push her hands down forcing the water deep into the earth.

"Okay. We're set to go." Misty said as she stepped away from her work. Dawn lifted her arms over her head and the drill lifted as well without her even touching it. Dawn aimed at the spot where Misty had been feeding the water into the earth and drove her drill right on the dot. She began to manipulate the wood if necessary to create the tunnel that went under the wall correctly. Soon enough dirt began to pour into the tunnel signaling they made it to the other side.

Dawn retracted the drill and Drew was the first to crawl through followed by May, Ash, Dawn and Misty. Once they were on the other side of the wall they were standing in the gardens of the palace right near a fish pond that was dimly lit by candles. Drew stood close to the wall and instructed the others to do the same so that they were hidden by the shadows.

"Okay, Ash, you stay and guard the tunnel. Misty stay close to the pond because it's your ammunition source. Dawn, May and I will head towards the palace." Drew said as he pointed to the tall building in the distance. Misty and Ash nodded before Dawn and May took off, followed by Drew.

They ran quickly across the court yard with May out in front due to her element enhancement on her running. Suddenly Dawn sunk into the ground neck deep with a yelp. May looked behind her to see Drew slowing down as they both saw Dawn struggling to get free.

"What the…" Drew muttered before he suddenly sunk into the ground as well. He grunted as he tried to get free and in quick thinking May opened her glider which was strapped to her back and flew above the ground in fear of getting sucked into the ground.

"Hmm, you must be that girl that all the other regions are talking about." A voice said. May looked in the direction of the voice to see a girl her age standing before the trapped Drew and Dawn in an emerald green night gown with her arms crossed over her chest. She was also wearing a pair of glasses which reminded May of the only other person she knew with glasses: Max. May immediately recognized her and landed in front of her.

"You're the Princess!" May exclaimed. She smiled brightly and the girl quirked an eyebrow as May quickly bowed to the royal. "I've wanted to meet you, Princess of Beng or should I say Rock Princess." The Princess' eyes narrowed into a glare as she turned her head away.

"You mean that street rat? She's a nuisance to the region. How dare you mistake me for her." The Princess muttered. May shook her head as she closed her glider.

"I know you're the Rock Princess! You look exactly like her and who could have sunken my friends into the earth?" May questioned placing her hands on her hips. The Princess still denied any eye contact which frustrated May to some extent. Dawn lowered her head and tried to fall asleep since it was obvious she had been forgotten and Drew continued to struggle although his efforts were all for nothing.

The Princess lowered her head and turned away from May to hide her flushed face. She had horrible lying skills. She had managed to keep her identity hidden long enough, but mainly because no one had ever seen the Princess of Beng. This was the first time anyone has been able to get passed the wall.

"Princess, I've been drawn to you by a destiny that you are involved in. You are a great earth manipulator and you must teach me, the Ping Heng, how to control earth before the end of the year or Giovanni will be able to take over the entire world." May explained. The Princess spun around with an incredulous look on her face. May smiled sheepishly.

"Why should I help you, or anybody else for that matter? I'm a Royal and my mother said we can get through this. What has the world ever done for me?" The Princess snapped.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying!? The only hope for the world is asking for your help and you simply turn your back!? What about your people or your friends!?" Drew retorted. The Princess' eyes lowered and her expression fell. May noticed this and took a step towards the dark haired girl.

"You don't have any friends…do you Princess?" May questioned hesitantly. The Princess kicked up a small hill with her bare foot which caused a small quake within the earth. "If you let my friends go we would be glad to be your friends." Drew snorted and Dawn was still dosing off a bit.

"G-Get out of my face! I don't need you or anybody else!" The Princess said as she released Drew and Dawn from their earth trap and turned to leave. "Get out of here before I call the guards!"

"But Princess! Everybody needs someone! I don't know what I would have done if I had to save the world on my own. I need my friends and now I'm saying that we need you too." May said going after her. The Princess spun around and kicked up a large piece of earth before spin kicking it in May's direction. May jumped high into the air over the attack and Drew and Dawn had to dive out the way.

"The world is great danger! May's home was attacked and all her people were killed. The water region was attacked but she managed to keep the fire region from gaining control. The wood region was attacked and we lost all the talismans which is why she's here begging for you to help us…" Drew inserted. The Princess stopped but didn't turn around.

"I need you…I need you to help me end all of this. It is your destiny to help me." May begged as she fell to her knees. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about the loss she would be dealing with if she failed. Memories of the destruction of her temples in the skies made her feel as though there was absolutely no hope. "Please…"

"I-I'm sorry but…I can't help you." The Princess said as her arms went limp at her sides. She shook her head and avoided all eye contact. "I can't leave the Palace better yet this region. I was born sick and without the ability to see but eventually I developed my eyesight but I still need to wear glasses. Over the time period that my eyesight kicked in so did my ability to control the earth. I've been sneaking in and out of the palace for years…but I can't leave.

"My mother would never let me leave. She believes that my sickness has weakened me. She keeps me locked behind that great wall and the only way I get out is by sneaking out but only for about an hour or so. I wish I could help you…b-but I just can't. You have to leave! Before my guards come looking for me after they notice I'm gone. I'm so sorry." The Princess said. May let out an exasperated sigh as she lowered her head in defeat and stood to her feet. She bowed to the Princess in respect and took a step away.

"It's alright your highness…I understand." May muttered as she began to retreat. Drew narrowed his eyes at the Princess and stepped up to her.

"Do you understand how much other people have sacrificed? I'm the Prince of the Fire region but I chose treason and possibly the death penalty from my own father just to stay with May and help her…but you're too scared to leave you Palace for more than an hour." He snapped harshly before turning to leave. The Princess sighed before turning to go back to her Palace.

She walked slowly as Drew's words sunk in. It didn't even matter to her that Drew had just admitted to being the Prince of the rival region. He had given up everything to help her and she really was afraid to leave her home for more than an hour. Although she always wanted to leave this world beyond the walls she had never had the courage to…

May, Drew and Dawn made their way back to where Ash and Misty were and May simply went back under the wall without a single word. The others followed and Ash covered the hole as Misty went to interrogate May on what had gone on.

"Did you speak to the Princess? Is she the Rock girl we saw today?" Misty asked standing in front of May to stop her from going anywhere. May simply nodded.

"Yea…they're the same girl…but she can't help us." May muttered as she lowered her head. Misty came aware of her dampened spirits and grabbed May by the shoulders.

"May…what's the matter…" Before May could respond Ash and Dawn were soon encased in rock and laying on the ground. May gasped as Drew suddenly suffered the same fate. Misty streamed some water from her pouch and was ready to attack but she was soon encased in rock in a matter of seconds and May was as well.

"W-What's going on!?" May exclaimed as she struggled to get free from her rock restraint. Five guards led by Brock and his father came from the shadows of the forests. May's eyes widened in shock.

"By the order of the Queen, you are under arrest for breaching the royal security wall and entering the royal grounds." The Captain said. A guard picked each of them up and May stared at Brock feeling a bit betrayed.

* * *

_Oh yes, they got arrested and the Princess denied to help that but there is much action and drama to come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…it was rather long…I think. Well Pweez Review!_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._

* * *

_Preview…_

"_Whether you are the Ping Heng or not, you will pay for you iniquities…"_

"_I can't believe Brock would sell us out to his father like this…"_

"_C'mon! I'm bustin you outta here!"_

"_This wall is coming down…"_


	20. Earth: Wall

_I'm so happy I finally got around to updating this story. It's one of my personal favorites out most of the stories I've written. I was just realizing what had got me inspired to write this story and I remembered it was a movie in school. Ew school…Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm sure I will…once I finish it._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Wall_

* * *

"You're highness, we found these people have breached the palace walls and attempted to reach the palace to kidnap the princess." Brock's father, the army captain said bowing his head to the queen who was currently sitting on her throne. She had just been preparing for bed when she had been summoned to the throne room to give the verdict of what to do with some new found criminals.

She stared at the five teenagers with narrowed bright brown eyes that matched her the princess'. She was young looking but it seemed like her mouth was permanently pulled into a scowl. She leaned her head on her finger tips as she crossed her legs under her long silk night gown skirt.

"Really? You attempted to take advantage of my weak daughter? Was that your intentions from the beginning due to the fact that she is subjected to illness?" The queen inquired. The Princess stood by her mother and shook her head in disbelief. Her mother was completely unaware of just how strong and healthy her daughter really was.

"No! That was not our intentions at all. I'm the Ping Heng and we were simply coming to ask for the Princess' help."May retorted as she struggled in the earthen handcuffs that constricted her wrists and held them together. The queen lifted her chin in surprise by May's straight forward response.

"What could my daughter have to offer that could help you in your inevitable mission?" The queen asked. The Princess' eyes widened. Her mother had no clue what she was capable of and she intended to keep it that way. She locked eyes with May and May noticed the desperation in her expression so she simply lowered her head.

"Nothing…" May lied. Misty and Dawn lowered their heads as well and Drew clenched his teeth together as he shot a death glare in the Princess' direction. The Princess moved her eyes to her mother's annoyed, yet pleased expression as she gazed at May.

"Well then you are lying to the queen…" The queen said uncrossing her legs and slowly and gracefully standing to her feet. "Whether you are the Ping Heng or not , you will pay for your iniquities. Put them in the cells." The queen said before turning to leave. The guards acted upon the command and the Princess shook her head as the five of them were dragged away.

"Mother, they didn't actually come to kidnap me. They simply wanted to speak to me." The Princess said at her mothers retreating form.

"Get some rest sweetheart. You must have dealt with a lot tonight." He queen said paying no mind to her daughters protests as she left the throne room. The Princess was left standing in the throne room alone with only the silence to comfort her guilty feeling.

She clenched her fists and ran out the throne room and turned left when her room was in the other direction.

* * *

"This is not what I was expecting when I agreed to your teacher May." Dawn complied from her cell. She was alone in one while Ash and Misty were in the one next to her and May and Drew were in the one on the other side of them. May's gaze lowered as she pulled her knees into her chest. This wasn't exactly what she had been expecting either

"I can't believe Brock would sell us out like that to his father." Misty muttered clutching her hands into fists. She obvious did not like to feel betrayed.

"How long do you think we'll be locked in here?" Ash questioned as he held onto the metal bars of the small window that connected his and Misty's cell to Drew and May's. The cells were entirely made of earth and the only way to get out was to lower the rock wall that acted as the 'door'. That was the only part of the cell that was made of metal while the rest was completely made from earth.

"I don't know, probably life." Drew growled as he snapped a small flame into the palm of his hand. It illuminated the cell for Drew to see May's saddened expression. She was taking this harshly. "Fix your face Ping Heng." He said tossing a small flame at her foot. She quickly stamped it out before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can you not? You're not the one who just failed your entire destiny by getting sentenced to life in jail." May muttered as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Drew gave her a sympathetic look.

"I wasn't serious about the whole life sentence thing and you didn't fail. We're gonna get outta here." He said making his way over to her. She looked up at him, her frustration and sadness apparent in her expression.

"How!? There is nothing we can do! Getting outta here is impossible." May exclaimed gesturing to the earthen wall that separated them from the rest of the world. Right as she did so a piece of the wall seemed to slide into the earth to make a large enough entrance for the Princess to slip though.

"Not unless you're an earth manipulator." The Princess said with a bright smile. May quickly jumped to her feet when she noticed the Princess was without her night attire and was dressed in one of her royal dresses, however she had a side bag hanging from her shoulder. It was dirty and old, clashing with her elegant dress entirely. Her feet were bare, without shoes of course.

"Princess! What are you doing here!?" May exclaimed. The Princess shrugged her shoulders with a nonchalant look on her face before she stomped her foot causing the walls of the cells the five of them were in to fall.

"C'mon! I'm bustin you out!" She responded. Ash grinned as Misty nodded in satisfaction. Dawn beamed happily and Drew gave the Princess a smile of approval. For once she felt accepted for who she was. "We have to hurry though. I took out most of the guards but you can never be too sure. This palace is the most heavily guarded place in the world."

"No I think the fire palace is." Drew corrected her. She smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged.

"Just come on before my guards realize that I'm missing and tell my mother." She said taking May by the wrist and pulling her along. The others quickly followed as the Princess led them down a hall and down a flight of stairs into a tunnel deep into the earth. Drew snapped his fingers and opened his palm creating a flame that lighted the way.

"What is this place Princess?" May asked as the Princess quickly led them down the tunnel. She glanced back at the brunette before answering.

"This is the escape tunnels that my mother had someone make in case we needed to evacuate the palace, oh and by the way call me by my name. Princess is what the people call me when they don't know me. My name is Roanne."

"Okay Roanne." May said with a bright smile. Roanne smiled in return and the continued their rush down the tunnel. After running for at least three minutes the tunnel abruptly stopped coming to a complete end; there appeared to be no way out.

"Stand back…" Roanne instructed bringing her arms up, slightly bent, palms facing upward. She moved her arms in a circular motion before taking one step forward and punching out. The tunnel continued as the earth moved at her will until the outside gardens of the palace became visible. Roanne smirked and jerked her head in the direction of the exit.

The pulled each other out the hole one by one into the night as they entered the gardens however their plans to escape had been found out because many guards, and the queen were looking about the garden before spotting them as they came out of the underground tunnels.

"Seize them! They have my sweet daughter!" The queen said pointing at them. Roanne's eyes widened before she glanced at May who looked just as afraid as the guards went after them.

"RUN!" may yelled as she took off for the wall. Drew quickly followed her and Misty and Ash did as well. Dawn grabbed Roanne's hand and dragged her along.

"Ah!" Dawn yelped as her feet were encased in earth by a guard. Roanne quickly released them as they continued towards the wall which would act as their escape. Each time anyone got stopped by an attack by one of the guards Roanne would release them and as the neared the wall Misty brought her fingers to her lips before letting out a loud high pitched whistle.

They reached the wall just in time for Gyarados to fly down to their level and allow them on. May turned to Roanne who was looking abck at the oncoming guards and her mother.

"C'mon Roanne! We need to leave now!" may said reaching out her hand to said girl. Roanne looked at the offered hand and shook her head.

"There's something I have to do before I leave this place for good." Roanne said as she gave May a determined smile. May stared at her for a moment before nodding. She knew what Roanne had to do. "Get at a high altitude away from the wall."

Misty complied and instructed Gyarados to get at a higher altitude away from the large wall that surrounded the grounds of the palace and the palace itself. The wall stretched for miles around the entire area and was taller than any other wall in the entire world, but not for long.

"This wall is coming down." Roanne said as she cracked her knuckles. She had to work fast if she didn't want to get caught though.

She quickly spread her legs apart before bending her knees slightly, getting into her hoarse stance. She brought her fists to her sides before she raised them above her head in one sharp and firm movement. Her stance didn't falter and she only moved what she wanted to move.

May watched as she punched forward then to each side. May could hear the wall crack slightly as Roanne remained completely focused. Her expression was determined and she was staring straight forward, keeping her eyes locked on what she was working with. She punch forward and opened her fists and as soon as she did so the earth began to shake. The guards and the queen all stopped as they watched in shock as Roanne brought her arms down and out to her sides in one swift motion.

The wall almost automatically sunk slowly into the ground. Roanne kept her stance and her arms remained out at her sides as the earthen wall began to slowly lower in both directions. A small gust came up from the sudden destruction of the wall and dust flied everywhere. May's eyes widened as she realized this was the vision she had been having. It had come true.

The wall complete sunk into the ground with a deep thud and Roanne smirked as she turned back towards her former guards and her mother who were staring at her in pure shock.

"Let it be known that Roanne destroyed the royal wall! Not the Princess, not the Rock Princess, but me!"She said pointing in their direction. She did a quick jump causing the earth to sink in and shoot back up like a spring board sending her flying into the air. She did one flip before Gyarados came around and caught her on its back so that she was sitting behind Drew and in front of Dawn. "Bye!" She called out as Gyarados flew off away from the palace.

* * *

"My goodness Roanne that was amazing! You took that wall out!" Dawn complimented as Gyarados' flying pace had slowed down. They were outside the city limits and hidden by the mountains so it was safe to take it easy now.

"That was some interesting manipulating you did! Dawn's right, it was amazing!" Misty complimented. Roanne smiled brightly as her cheeks flushed. Drew glanced back at her, offering her another smile of approval.

"I was wrong…I guess you do have the guts to leave your palace for more than an hour. Welcome to this team of misfits and rejects." Drew said. Roanne blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the odd welcome but grinned nonetheless.

"Yea! Welcome to team Balance!" May exclaimed as she opened her glider and launched off of Gyarados. Roanne watched in awe as May soared the skies slightly ahead and as she glanced at each person she knew she found where she really belonged.

"So where to next?" Ash asked

"Well I should get my lost teacher in the metal region, but since it's so close by we have time to spare so I was thinking we could relax in the earth region for a while." May said.

"Yay! Vacation!" Dawn exclaimed.

* * *

_I hope that this chapter was good. Now May has an earth manipulating teacher. Yay. One more teacher to go and she's ready to train for her new destiny. Well she had already started training with Misty so things shouldn't be that hard. Well I hope you liked it and do what ya gotta do and review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . . _

* * *

_Chapter Preview…_

"_Worst Vacation ever!"_

"_I think we are hopelessly lost…"_

"_Why do you do that to me……that thing with your eyes."_

"_This canyon is where earth manipulating was born…where it all began." _


End file.
